Divided Loyalty
by Marbleclaw77
Summary: Dapplestar is now true leader of MountainClan, but Blazeteller still lurks, waiting to strike. And an unlikely tradior will rise to bring darkness to MountainClan. UPDATED VERSION!
1. Dapple and the Dream

Dapple, a wandering loner, finds herself dreaming of cats, much more different then her. Dapple then recieves a message from the Clan of the heavens, StarClan, to build MountainClan. First, Dapple must find cats willing to join MountainClan. Her quest isn't as easy as Dapple thought.

She must fight for territory and must become a leader of a new, shaken Clan. Join Dapple on her quest, to find her new warriors and rebuild MountainClan.

Genres: Adventure

Rating: T

* * *

Prololgue

_The sky grew black with heavy rain clouds, threatening to pour on the six Clans. One Clan was shattered, because of SkyClan. SkyClan had many kits, and they needed room to move. "MountainClan, attack" cried the damp orange tabby leader. _

_She was weak, but she stood proud, watching as her Clan fought. Suddenly, a large body barrelled into the leader, sharp claws raking down her shoulders. She yowled and looked to see SkyClan's leader, Whitestar, with a fierce look on her face.  
_

_"Larkstar, you know MountainClan will be driven out. Your territory will be ours" she cried, her golden eyes blazing with fury.  
_

_Larkstar hissed. "Never." She pinned down the tortoiseshell she-cat with they clawed each other, with blood pouring like a pool of water.  
_

_Whitestar took a last leap of courage and pinned down Larkstar. She bit the red tabby's neck. Larkstar's pale amber eyes faded, her tail twitching at Whitestar's paws. Whitestar licked Larkstar's fur, and looked at the sky as rain started to fall.  
_

_With the lightning and thunder crashing above her, she stared down at the fighting Clans. "MountainClan, SkyClan, sheathe your claws. Larkstar is dead" she announced. A few horor stricken gasps from battling MountainClan cats, hisses followed by triumphant looks from SkyClan.  
_

_"This is cold-hearted murder, Whitestar. You have broken the Warrior Code and broken a Clan. You aren't even worth a pile of fox-dung" hissed a pale grey tabby tom, stepping fowards. A SkyClan cat stepped fowards.  
_

_"You're just a coward, Troutstep" hissed a light grey she-cat, sneering at him with her white teeth. Troutstep unsheathed his claws, but was silenced by a dark ginger tom. His face was calm, but his fur was bristling.  
_

_"MountainClan must go! We shall find somewhere to settle, and we'll plot SkyClan's revenge" he cried. "Foxwing, the darling MountainClan medicine cat, you are absolutely right. Leave, MountainClanners, leave."  
_

* * *

_"Troutstep, we can't go much futher. Our queens, kits and elders are tired and many have fevers from travelling in the freezing storm" meowed Foxwing. The pale grey tabby tom stopped in his tracks. A sudden spot of light bursted over the foggy mountains.  
_

_"Alright, I can see a small cavern where we shall rest" meowed Troutstep. Foxwing nodded and padded to the leading warriors. He ushered them in. Troutsplash sighed and stared at the sun. However, he could see a star, oddly at sun-high.  
_

_"Is that you, Larkstar? Watching over us in the day?" he asked the sky. The star twinkled brightly, before disappearing.  
_

* * *

**Did you like it? It was just the Prololgue, so it can be short. Anyway, I hope you have a nice day/night. Marbleclaw.**_  
_


	2. Setting Off

**SkyClan is evil now. MountainClan spirits from the 'Disaster' have plotted their revenge. Poor Firestar and Sandstorm. SkyClan spirits weren't sort of fading away, so he saved SkyClan. Really, it was MountainClan.**

**Anyway, thanks Foxbracken. You definetly get a 'Larkstar and Whitestar' plushie double pack. loyal readers, here's the long awaited first chapter of 'Dapple's Quest.'  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

Dapple's dream dissolved as the she-cat slowly yawned and opened her bright yellow eyes. Her dreams never made sense. She'd heard of the Clans, ThunderClan. RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan.

MountainClan and SkyClan! She started to lick herself clean, because she'd been rolling around on the dirty stone concrete when she was sleeping. She felt the dust on her rough tongue and smiled. She loved the feeling of cold dust on her toungue.

Then, she heard a loud slam on the fence. She turned her head sharply. It was her friend Holly. The pale grey and white she-cat padded slowly and sat next to Dapple. Dapple's eyes met a dark blue pair.

"Hi Dapple" she purred happily. "Hello, Holly" she meowed slowly, not looking at Holly's dark blue eyes. Holly shifted her position in front of Dapple. "So, watcha doing?" she asked, watching Dapple curiously as she continued to clean herself.

Dapple paused and looked at Holly. "Finishing cleaning myself" she meowed hostilely, before flinging her head to her legs to lick them. Holly shrugged and sat up tall. "You're... different this morning" she meowed, her eyes shining brightly.

Dapple shrugged. "I'm not sure what you're talking about?" She stood up and started to walk away from Holly. _I am acting differently. I'm never this hostile to Holly _she thought quickly.

Holly hurried to Dapple, her plump belly swishing from side to side. "I'm expecting kits" she meowed excitedly.

Dapple stopped and looked at Holly's belly. It was big alright. "Congradulations" she meowed enthusiasticly as she could.

* * *

Dapple looked at the beautiful sunset. Her eyes shone as the sun disappeared. She could see a faint star glimmering above the great ball of fire, sinking into the deep ocean.

She yawned and turned to Holly. Holly smiled, however her tired eyes were closed. "Goodnight, Holly" whispered Dapple.

Holly snorted back a response before heading back to her Twoleg nest. Dapple nestled into her mossy nest and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she stopped breathing. She looked at the stars around her. They were going fast. Dapple took in a gasp of fresh air as soon as she hit a star filled forest.

Cats inhabited this strange, wonderful star world. "Hello" she called. Her heart thumped loudly.

She heard rustling from above her. She looked to see two cats, with faint stars in their fur, looking down at her.

"Hello" she called again. The smaller cat leapt down. It was a brown and cream tabby she-cat. Heramber eyes met with her yellow ones and she smiled warmly.

"Welcome, Dapple, to StarClan" meowed the she-cat, her eyes dimming with the most calming, sweetest look. Dapple wanted to melt with the she-cat, but she moved away swiftly.

"Come on, Cloudstar. It's Dapple" called the she-cat. A pale grey and white tom leapt down from a high branch and landed softly next to the she-cat. "Hello, Dapple."

Dapple opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Cloudstar. "Leafstar and I need to tell you something. You may already know" he meowed, his water-blue eyes turning serious.

Leafstar nodded. "You know MountainClan, the dreams we've been sending you?" she asked. Dapple blinked._ They sent me the dreams. Who are they?_ "Yes" she replied.

"You must rebuild MountainClan. A legendary leader called Firestar and his mate, Sandstorm rebuilt SkyClan, after it was destroyed by angry MountainClan spirits" meowed Cloudstar.

Dapple's eyes widened. "But Firestar and Sandstorm were brave warriors, and Firestar's a leader. I'm just a rouge, barely 1 year old. How can you think such great things from me?" she meowed.

Leafstar smiled warmly. "Dapple, the spirits of StarClan will be with you. You'll meet plenty of wandering rouges, it'll be ready before you know it" she meowed, her amber eyes glimmering.

Dapple nodded, and watched as the spirits disappeared into thin air. Then, she saw them right down the end of the long path, talking.

* * *

Holly's eyes widened. Dapple had told her of her dream with Cloudstar and Leafstar. "You must rebuild a Clan!" she cried as Dapple finished. "Yes" meowed Dapple calmly.

"But...but" stuttered Holly. Dapple brushed her tail against her friend's shoulder. "When you've kitted, you may bring yourself and your kits to MountainClan" she vowed.

Holly nodded. "Goodbye, Dapple. I'll meet you in about a season, three moons" she meowed. "See ya" meowed Dapple. She got on her paws and set off, towards the rising sun.

She had no idea where she was going to find her first cat. She looked at the sky. "Leafstar, Cloudstar, please guide my paws" she prayed.

There was no response. _The spirits of StarClan will be with you_. The parting words of Leafstar echoed in her mind. Dapple smiled.

She noticed a small forest. She remembered as a kit when she used to explore. There was bound to be a cat or two somewhere.

Dapple headed into the direction of the forest. She leapt over the wirey fence. Taking one last look at her home, she set off, never knowing what excitement or danger she was to find.

* * *

**Did you like it? Each chapter will be named after a cat she finds, as well as some bonus chapters with the progress of the Clan, and some special 'Holly' chapters too. Next chapter will be up soon. ~Marbleclaw.**


	3. Wolf and his Fight

**Next chapter is up. Now, it's the cat Wolf. This cat will be important. I've role-played with him for a bit, and he's definetly a loyal, yet grumpy tom. Much like Jayfeather or Yellowfang. Anyway, enjoy. **

**P.S: All reviewers for the previous chapter gets a Holly plushie  
**

* * *

****Dapple teared the last piece of meat of the small mouse bone. She ate it quickly, and buried the skeleton. She had a feeling she'd find a cat today. She stood up and continued trecking through the mud. Last night, it must've been raining, because everything was slippery, muddy and wet.

Dapple slept like a log, she couldn't save herself if a fire swept towards her in her deep slumber. The she-cat stuck up her nose in the air. _Another cat's scent markers! There must be some cat close by! _she thought excitedly.

She saw a flash of dark grey swept past some ferns. Dapple hurried to the swaying plants. "A tom" she mumbled to herself. She followed the scent trail, until it came to a hault at a large stone rock, blocking the forest from a large lake territory. She leapt up, trying to climb over it, but the rock was too high and slippery from last night's shower.

Suddenly, a large tom appeared from behind and tackled her. Dapple unsheathed her claws and closed her eyes. She slashed them back and forth, and kicked the tom's belly with her hind paws. "Who are you?" she snarled bitterly.

'Wolf" hissed the tom. Dapple had a burst of strength and pulled through his weight, to stand against the rock. Her shoulder had a long scar, which made a puddle of blood at her paws.

Wolf stood up tall. "You're tresspassing, she-cat, and you must leave" he meowed, flicking his tail towards the fence.

Dapple ignored the tom. "Have you ever heard of a 'Clan' before?" she asked, her fur bristling. Wolf stared at Dapple curiously.

"Yes, I have. In fact, the other side of this boulder is a massive lake, and that's where ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan... and _RiverClan _live" he meowed, snarling a little on the word 'RiverClan'.

"Really, have you heard of 'SkyClan' or 'MountainClan' before?" she asked. Wolf smiled. "I've heard of SkyClan, the Clan that was chased out by the other four Clans and wiped out by rats. But I've never heard of MountainClan" he replied, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, Wolf, would you like to join MountainClan? Some StarClan spirits came to me and said I must rebuild MountainClan, the Clan chased out by SkyClan's ambitious leader, Whitestar" she asked, explaining herself at the end.

Wolf raised an eye. "What's your name, before I agree to anything" he replied gruffly. "Dapple" she meowed. "You're a... a loner" he gasped. "Yep" replied Dapple.

"StarClan wouldn't send a loner a message to rebuild a Clan, unless you are of MountainClan heritage" he meowed, his eyes glimmering in shock.

"Really" meowed Dapple slowly. "The answer is yes, I'll join MountainClan. But I must fix up your shoulder" he meowed.

Dapple squealed with delight. _He's certainly a strong warrior, and he knows a little of healing. I'll certainly make him my deputy _she thought.

She followed Wolf in a small tunnel. The tunnels weaved left and right, and soon there was no light, only darkness. Dapple suddenly saw some sunlight poking though the hard rock.

Wolf stood in the small spotlight, reavealing a little den of herbs and three moss beds. "I never get visitors" he meowed sadly.

Dapple felt sorrow. The tom was only vicious because it was his territory. _All cats have a right to fight for their territory _she thought. She never knew how important that thought was, until much later.

Wolf made her lie down on a bed and lay her leg out to the side. Dapple felt some marigold go on her shoulder. Its juices ran down her leg. Then Wolf covered it with some cobwebs, and stood up.

"Dapple, you need to rest tonight, and go easy on it tommorrow. I don't want you getting hurt again." Dapple looked at the tom's dark blue eyes. She felt warm and calm, just like Leafstar's eyes.

"Eat some poppy seeds, so you can have a nap while I hunt" he meowed. Dapple lapped up the black seeds and closed her eyes. A wave of blackness washed over her, and she saw some bright stars above her.

_Dapple woke up to find herself in StarClan. "Leafstar, Cloudstar, are you here?" she called. The brown and cream tabby she-cat emerged from some bushes. "Yes, Dapple" she asked, sitting in front of her and licking her paws._

_"I found a cat, Wolf, today. He's a strong tom, but can heal too. I'll definetly make him my deputy" she meowed. Leafstar purred. "Me and Cloudstar were watching you today" she meowed, her eyes sparkling.  
_

_"How can you watch me?" she asked. Leafstar stood up. "Would you like me to show you?" she asked. "Yes please" chirped Dapple. Leafstar began to depart from her spot and Dapple followed. She saw a beautiful, shimmering pool in front of her. Cloudstar's light grey figure was on the other side.  
_

_Leafstar's paws crunched on the leaves and twigs until she came to Cloudstar. "Anything happening?" asked Dapple, her yellow eyes shining. "You can watch Wolf, if you like" he meowed. "Okay." Dapple sat herself in between Leafstar and Cloudstar.  
_

_She watched Wolf as he caught a large rabbit. "I hope Dapple will like it" he whispered to himself. He buried his prize and began to head towards the boulder. Wolf travelled around to the other side and climbed up a rocky cliff, to the top. There, he sat, staring at the moors of WindClan and the forest of ThunderClan.  
_

_"Oh, RiverClan. Why did you exile me? I always stuck to the Warrior Code, but love just tore it apart" he sighed. Dapple watched in awe. "The Warrior Code" she meowed in a puzzled voice. Cloudstar turned to her. "It's a set of rule all Clan cats must stick too" he answered.  
_

_Dapple nodded, but Leafstar tapped the water with her tail and it all went still. "You must go back now. You've seen too much" she meowed. Cloudstar nodded. "Goodbye' he meowed. Dapple felt herself being lowered, and then a thud on the ground.  
_

__"Wolf" she rasped. Her eyes were dimming as the tom walked in here. The large rabbit was brought to her. "Do you like it?" he asked. Dapple gazed at it, in pretend wonder at its size. "It's the biggest rabbit I've ever seen" she meowed, hoping her voice wasn't sarcastic.

Wolf smiled proudly. "So, Dapple, where do you think we should look next for some cats" he asked. Dapple gulped down her piece of rabbit and looked at Wolf, uncertain.

"Well, we could go down to the Lake, near the Moonpool. Or the Twoleg Place near WindClan, Horseplace, the Barn" she meowed, listing places as she went.

Wolf smiled. "We'll go to the Moonpool. There's bound to be some cat wandering near the sacred place of StarClan." Dapple nodded.

'Shall we go? I'll go easy on my shoulder" she asked, looking at Wolf. "Yep, let's go" he announced. They weaved their way out through the tunnels and reached the sunlight.

"Lets go around the boulder so we can get there quicker" she meowed. Wolf nodded. They padded off together, not knowing a single light grey tom was watching their departure.

* * *

**Alright, so Dapple's found Wolf. I've got a list of 20 cats, and plus those bonus chapters of Holly and Dapple's progress of making the Clan. Thank you Foxbracken, my No 1 reviewer.**


	4. Jackal and the Moonpool

**Here's the next chapter, featuring Jackal. I'll give you their descriptions.**

**Dapple: A beautiful sleek furred tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes and one ginger paw.  
**

**Wolf: A tall spiky furred dark grey tom with dark blue eyes and a black tail-tip and paws.  
**

**Jackal: A small orange she-cat with black patches and dark green-blue eyes.  
**

* * *

**Wolf's POV  
**Wolf stood up tall, watching the rocks tumble down the cliff. He heard a _Splash _straight below him. "Hey, Dapple, I heard a splash below us, we can go down this path" he called to the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Dapple turned away from the lavender-scented moors and smiled. "Let's go down the path." Wolf set off, remembering Dapple's shoulder, he slowed down his pace. Dapple limped to Wolf, and stared straight down.

"Hey, look, there's something orange moving below us.' Wolf peered over the edge of the cliff and saw a black and orange she-cat, padding about the small pool. "She looks like a Clan cat already" exclaimed Wolf, trying to get Dapple's hopes up.

_Really, _thought Wolf, _she looks like a gentle, sweet medicine cat, not a warrior. _Dapple ignored the pain in her shoulder and limped quickly down the slope. Wolf ran after her. "Dapple" he cried. Dapple had disappeared.

"Dapple.." he whispered, confused. Suddenly, a bright orange head poked up from behind the ledge. "Hi, I'm Jackal, what's your name." Wolf didn't want to answer this she-cat straight off, so he ignored her voice and leapt into the little hollow. Dapple was there. "Hey, Wolf.'

"Wolf, 'ey. Well, you wanna join me and Dapple, come on in" she meowed. Dapple had a serious look on her face. _She knows I lied _he thought. He sat down in between Dapple and Jackal. "So, Dapple, Wolf, watcha doin' " she asked the travelling. Wolf opened his mouth to say '_It's seriously none of your business'_ until Dapple explained the whole jurney, MountainClan thing.

"Really. I could be ya medicine cat. I know a lot 've 'erbs 'n' stuff, y' know" she meowed. "Great, you can join MountainClan now" she meowed.

Wolf growled. "But... but" Jackal ignored him and looked at the cliff face. "Pretty steep, y' know. Maybe we should try to walk down tha' slippery slope again?" Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we'll give it a try." Wolf followed the two chatting she-cats and he suddenly looked over the edge. The path stopping near a large waterfall. "Guys, why don't we find a different way down" he stuttered.

"Don't be nervous, Wolf. It's 'o easy, y' know" she meowed. The two she-cats stared at each other and started to talk about kits. Wolf wanted to disappear. He then heard a cry of fear. He skidded to the end of the path and grabbed a furry tail.

"Jackal, how did you..." he asked. His fur was wet from the spray of the waterfall, and Jackal was being constantly dipped into the freezing water. Dapple stood back, and then pushed every cat fowards.

"Dapple..." cried Wolf. He shut his eyes, expecting to see stars and spirits guiding him to the afterlife, but he was drenched in cold water. He spluttered out the water and saw Dapple and Jackal licking their damp fur.

Dapple's POV

"Are you crazy!" exclaimed Jackal. Dapple flicked her tail back and fowards. "I saved you, and you just hate me now because you're wet" she meowed crossly. Jackal and Wolf exchanged a glance. Dapple shuddered. A cold wind had her fur freezing like ice.

"Alright, it was a _little _daring and dangerous, but it was the only way to save Jackal's life, and risk Wolf's and my life" meowed Dapple. Wolf softened his hard gaze. "Alright. Just don't try that agin" he meowed.

Dapple shrugged. "Depends if I need to save our lives." She never knew how much she needed to in the future. Jackal sighed as the hot sun went on her fur. Dapple smiled. She could stay forever in the sunlight, but they needed to keep on moving.

"Come on, Jackal, Wolf. We're heading to Horseplace" she exclaimed. Jackal's dark eyes lit up. "Cool, I know that my friend Rocky lives there. She likes battle and daring adventures. She'd love to join MountainClan."

"Great. Let's go" meowed Dapple. The three cats headed to Horseplace. Never knowing that a brown and cream tabby she-cat was watching them, shaking her head with sorrow.


	5. Rocky and the Dogs

Here's** the next chapter, featuring Rocky. **

**Rocky: A sleek furred silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.  
**

* * *

**Wolf's POV**

Wolf hurried after the she-cats. He saw Jackal's bright ginger body slip through a broken fence. The area inside was a large padock, and he could see some fluffy animals. He had no idea what they were.

He slipped under the gap in the cream fence and emerged from the other side. He looked at Jackal and Dapple. Wolf sighed. Dapple's sleek body was crouched and serving under the fluffy white creatures. He stared at the sun, its warmth filling his dark grey fur.

He could hear Jackal and Dapple talking, and another voice talking with them. _It must be Rocky _he thought. He thought about Dapple's bright yellow eyes. They sparkled very brightly, and he loved them so much.

They were like the radient sun, but with a calmer shimmer. Wolf suddenly heard a cry of alarm, and from in the smaller shed came two black and white bodies, with blood-thirsty barks echoing through the air.

_Dogs! _he thought. Dapple's in danger! He raced towards the sheepdogs. The two she-cats were fighting a female, while a large silver tabby fought off the strong male. Suddenly, Dapple was in the huge jaws of the monster and she cried out for Leafstar and Cloudstar.

Not thinking twice, Wolf leapt on the attacking dog's body and clawed it. The thick blood poured out of it. The dog howled with pain and dropped Dapple.

Wolf climbed onto the male dog's face and battered his eyes and nose with his long, unsheathed claws. The female leapt into battle.

Wolf swore that he and the female were almost the same size. They launched into a ball of fighting, screeching and howls endless.

The twoleg swiftly came out of the house and called out, "Bonnie, Flash." The dogs ran to their owners, weak from their bloody scars.

Dapple, Jackal, Wolf and Rocky ran out of the paddock and into the small shed, where Bonnie and Flash had come out from.

"Phew, that was close. Thanks Wolf" panted Dapple. Jackal and Rocky nodded their approval.

Wolf felt proud, especially because he saved his favourite she-cat. He looked at the shed. It was very dusty, and the ground was littered with rat droppings.

Wolf leapt onto a window sill and made room for Dapple. Jackal and Rocky squeezed in together on an old park bench with the twoleg's building tools.

**Dapple's POV**

Dapple licked her paws, and dabbed them on her ear. "So, Rocky, as we were talking about, would you like to join MountainClan?" she asked. Rocky nodded.

"Absolutely. Sounds fun" she replied. She helped Jackal lick her flank, which was coated with crimson blood.

Dapple looked at Wolf and licked his ear, and his back, clearing the red liquid off his body. Wolf shivered as Dapple did it.

Dapple licked his muzzle and sat up. "Where shall we look next?" she asked the three cats.

"I know. The ol' barn near Horseplace, y' know, near the pa'ock" she meowed. "The barn, perfect" she meowed. Jackal smiled. "Thank ya."

Dapple leapt down through the window. "Let's go" They set off, Rocky newly joining on. They padded through Horseplace carefully and made their way to the old barn.

* * *

**Alright. WolfxDapple is a couple. I actually thought WolfxJackal would be cute, but WolfxDapple is very good. We need more toms! But they're in later chapters, y' know. Enjoy the next chapter~Marbleclaw  
**


	6. Creek and the Night Escape

**Okay, here's the kit, Creek. i like her so much, she's adorable. Want to read something while waiting for new updates this weekend? Read Prin Pardus's story Shattered. Finished that. Read the sequal Chilled. They're so great. Finished them both. Read the rest of Prin's stories, and try out Panthera's stories too.**

**Creek: A blue-grey she-kit with a dark brown underbelly and light green-blue eyes.  
**

* * *

Rocky's POV

The barn loomed up before the travelling cats. Rocky knew the barn's size, and looked at Wolf, Dapple and Jackal's faces. They were in awe. The four cats looked for a way in. Dapple leapt onto the roof. "Hey, guys, there's an entrance here."

The three other searching cats clambered up the sides, to find the dark hole in the roof. "There's something green in there, and it's moving" meowed Wolf, his ears twitching.

"Hello, are you my mudda?" squeaked the green-eyed creature. "It's a kit" exclaimed Jackal, her eyes widening.

"Hello, Creek" meowed Rocky. "Hi Wocky, did wou bwing fwends too" she meowed in her cute little kit voice. "Yes, it's Wolf, Dapple and Jackal. May we come in?" asked Rocky.

"Sure, Madda not here" replied Creek. Rocky leapt through the hole in the roof and landed on a soft couch. "Come on" ushered Rocky. Wolf, Dapple and Jackal all leapt in, landing on the red couch and going on the ground.

Rocky looked at Creek and smiled. "Where's Dusk?" she asked. "Hunting" replied Creek. Rocky turned to Dapple. Dapple nodded and told Creek the whole story of rebuilding MountainClan. When Dapple stopped, Creek had a smile of her small face.

"Oh, I would wove to doin and be a warrwior. But Mudda wouldn't wet me" she meowed. "We can convince Dusk, right?" asked Wolf. The tom had been very silent through out their trip, so Rocky nodded to make the tom grin a little.

Jackal leapt onto the windowsill and stared through the foggy, barred window. "Dusk is comin'. We be'er be ready" she meowed, not taking her eyes off the light grey she-cat. Suddenly, there was a thud on the roof, and Dusk landed perfectly next to Creek.

"Rocky, what are you doing? These... _fleabags _are talking to my precious angel. Take them away, now" she hissed. Rocky looked at Dusk fiercely. "No, Mother, I shan't" she meowed. Dusk's fierce gaze softened a little.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her fur flattening. "Dapple, would you tell her?" asked Rocky. Dapple nodded and started talking about MountainClan. When she'd finished, Dusk looked at Creek.

"Mudda, I wanna doin" she squeaked. Dusk shook her head. "It's too dangerous, my precious. You could die..." "For MountainClan to swurvive" finished Creek. Rocky admired Creek's loyalty ad bravery.

Dusk licked Creek's ear. "Sweetheart, Mother doesn't want you to die, for a _Clan"_ she meowed. Creek grumbled. "Then I'll never talk to you again" she protested. "Sorry" whispered Dusk.

Creek stubbonly plonked herself on the dusty floor, not speaking at all. Rocky ushered to Dapple, Wolf and Jackal to leave.

They leapt through the hole in the roof and left, their new recurit protested, against her _mother. _Rocky sighed. "My mother is _soooo _protective of Creek. My sister loves me telling stories of the Clans in battle" Rocky meowed sadly.

_Creek would definetly be a strong warrior _she thought. Wolf's eyes lit up thoughtfully. "I have an idea. Why don't we creep in at night, grab Creek and leave without Dusk knowing" he meowed.

Dapple's eyes shimmered, and Jackal's face lit up. "Alright, let's go" she meowed. Rocky nodded.

Jackal's POV

As night fell, the stars shimmered brightly. Jackal could see Dapple talking to StarClan. Jackal never doubted StarClan, or Dapple's stong connection to the spirit realm. She could see the words, "Cloudstar" and "Leafstar" spoken a few times.

Jackal was told they were the spirits that told Dapple to rebuild a Clan. Jackal waited under it was moon-high. Wolf and Rocky came out of hiding. Rocky pressed against Wolf's side, licking his chest fur.

Jackal saw a flicker of jealousy in Dapple's eyes. _Dapple must like Wolf a lot, no wonder Rocky's stirring her up _she thought. Jackal smiled at Dapple. "So, are we going now?" she asked. Rocky nodded.

Wolf padded to Dapple and stood at her side. Jackal saw Dapple and Rocky take a fierce gaze at each other. Wolf ran from the two and leapt onto the roof. "I'll distract Dusk if she wakes up" he meowed.

"Dapple, come with me" he meowed. Rocky stood at Dapple's side. "Could I come too?" she asked. Wolf shook his head. "No, only Dapple. Rocky, you can stand guard with Jackal" he replied. He was engulfed by the hole, and Dapple quickly followed.

Jackal stood silently next to Rocky, who was looking at her paws. "Am I not perfect enough for Wolf? I know that Dapple is a beautiful cat, but does he like her more?" she meowed at last. Jackal sighed.

"You're very special. If Wolf loves Dapple, the perfect tom will be just around the corner." Rocky nodded, but her head was still hanging. Suddenly, Dapple emerged from the hole and the sleeping Creek was sleeping soundly.

"Alright, we've got her. Come on Wolf" she meowed. The grey tom leapt out and started to pad towards Dapple. "Let's leave now" he suggested.

After two days travelling, Jackal knew the journeying cats had to rest. "Hey, guys, there's a small meadow with a large rock in the middle. Shall we camp there?" asked Jackal. Dapple nodded. "Perfect, good spotting" replied Dapple.

The journey only took a few more pads before they arrived. Rocky and Dapple plonked themselves on the ground. Dapple got up, realising she was next to Rocky. She clambered up the rock and cried "All cats brave enough to join MountainClan come under me for the first naming ceremony"

Jackal smiled. She was waiting to get a warrior name, and now she was getting it.

* * *

**Next chapter is the special chapter. The make-shift camp is not their real one. Dapple and Wolf will go and find more cats while Creek, Rocky and Jackal stay behind. You can't have too many cats.  
**

**And Dapple has a competitor for Wolf's love. Rocky likes him too. Let's see what happens. May StarClan light your path~Marbleclaw.  
**


	7. Naming Ceremony and Ivy's Arrival

**Here's the next chapter. Titled 'Naming Ceremony and Ivy's Arrival'. You'll see why. Here's Ivy's appearance.**

**Ivy: A pure black she-cat with one white paw and bright amber eyes.  
**

* * *

****Creek's POV

Creek watched as the sun moved across the ground. Dapple's shadow was around all the gathered cat's bodies, except Rocky. She was close by the rock. "I, Dapple, will be known as Dapplebird until I become leader"

Dapple's gaze lead to Wolf. "Wolf, your name shall be Wolfclaw, Jackal, your warrior name will be Jackalstorm, Rocky, your warrior name will be Rockypelt and Creek, you're not yet a warrior, so you'll be known as Creekpaw. Your mentor shall be Jackastorml. Jackalstorm, pass all your strength and knowledge of hunting. fighting and legends to this apprentice"

The small gathering of cats cheered out their names. Creekpaw was so happy, she literally pushed Jackalstorm instead of touching noses. She looked at Dapplebird and mumbled a 'Thank you'. Dapplebird nodded and headed off, going towards Wolfclaw.

"Before you go.." started Dapplebird. "Dapplebird and I shall be going to find new cats to join MountainClan" declared Wolfclaw. Creekpaw nodded, and headed off with Jackalstorm. The orange she-cat's face lit up.

"Would you like to know stalking skills? It's important to stay low" she meowed. Creekpaw nodded excitedly. She crouched down and started to move silently, heading towards Jackalstorm. Then, she leapt up and tackled Jackalstorm...

The she-cat was petrified, shaking in her soft black fur. Her amber eyes were lit up with fear. "Don't hurt me" she whispered. Creekpaw smiled. "I don't even know how to fight, stranger. I'm just an apprentice" she meowed.

"Are you a Clan cat?" asked the black she-cat curiously. "Yes, I come from MountainClan. I'm practising my stalking skills with my mentor, Jackalstorm, and I'm very good, considering I scared you" she meowed.

The she-cat nodded. "I'm Ivy, what's your name?" meowed the black she-cat. "I'm Creekpaw" she replied. Ivy nodded. "Where's your mentor?" asked Ivy. "I don't know" meowed Creekpaw. She felt very lost indeed, until the black and orange body of her mentor crept out of a large thistle bush.

"Hello Creekpaw, and Ivy' meowed Jackalstorm. "How did you know my name?" whispered Ivy, shrinking away into a ball of black fur. "I was listening to you. Would you like to join MountainClan, Ivy. You look like Creekpaw's age, and you can be apprentices together" she meowed.

Ivy nodded. "Sure" she meowed. Jackalstorm flicked her tail towards their small camp. Jackalstorm started to explain Dapplebird's quest to rebuild MountainClan. Ivy's eyes widened, taking in every word.

"Cool" meowed Ivy. Creekpaw nodded, and then jumped for joy. "There's Wolfclaw, Dapplebird and Rockypelt, and our camp" meowed Creekpaw. Ivy nodded. Dapplebird noticed Ivy and smiled.

"Are you a new recruit?" she asked. Ivy nodded. "Alright, you're Ivypaw, and your mentor is Rockypelt" she meowed. Rockypelt touched noses with Ivypaw. Ivypaw squealed. "I'm so excited, and honoured to be part of MountainClan" she meowed, dipping her head.

Dapplebird placed her tail on Ivypaw's head. "I'm not your leader yet, Ivypaw. You and Creekpaw will have to wait for a while before I become a true leader" meowed Dapplebird.

Dapplebird and Wolfclaw padded out of their camp. "Goodbye, Rockypelt, Jackalstorm, Creekpaw and Ivypaw. We'll come back as soon as possible." Creekpaw yowled her goodbyes, and looked at Jackalstorm and Ivypaw.

'Let's go training" announced Rockypelt. Ivypaw pressed up against her mentor. "Can we practise with Jackalstorm and Creekpaw?" she asked. Jackalstorm shook her head. "I'm telling Creekpaw the Warrior Code and some stories. And I'm protecting the camp. See you after training" meowed Jackalstorm.

Creekpaw smiled. She couldn't wait for new cats to join MountainClan.

* * *

**Here's the ranks.  
**

**Leader: Dapplebird  
**

**Deputy: Possibly Wolfclaw  
**

**Medicine Cat: Unknown  
**

**Warriors  
**

**Wolfclaw  
**

**Jackalstorm  
**

**Rockypelt  
**

**Apprentices  
**

**Creekpaw  
**

**Ivypaw  
**

**Enjoy the next chapter~Marbleclaw  
**


	8. Swift and the Forest Fire

**Finally, some toms are joining MountainClan. Here's Swift's appearance**

**Swift, a black and white tom with lots of scars and bright amber eyes.  
**

**P.S: Want to advertise your story. Just review 'Dapple's Quest' and say what book you wish me to advertise.  
**

* * *

Dapplebird's POV

Dapplebird and Wolfclaw travelled for a day. Their stories of MountainClan were spreading around. At last, came a small stream and a lush forest. "Food and water" meowed Wolfclaw, lapping up the precious liquid hungrily. Dapplebird licked up the damp rocks. She looked at Wolclaw.

His paw was dipped in the water and his claws were unsheathed. She watched as a silvery fish swam by. Wolfclaw hookeed the fish in his claws and slit its throat. "Fish" mumbled Dapplebird. _I haven't had that since I was a kit, and that was just when I was a kittypet._

She ate it greedily, while Wolfclaw caught one for himself. They climbed over the fence and went into the forest. The sun scorched on their backs. Dapplebird felt her toungue dry up as the sun poured down on her.

Wolclawf's long fur was affecting his walking, and he walked slower. Dapplebird started to pant. She turned to her right, and a black and white figure moved away. "Wolfclaw, did you see that?" she asked.

Wolfclaw looked in Dapplebird's direction. Dapplebird looked at him curiously. "There, I saw him" he rasped. A black and white tom padded out from behind a fern. He looked at Wolfclaw and Dapplebird.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice sounded very mature, but he was small. Wolfclaw exchanged a glance with Dapplebird. _A good member for our Clan, I think _she thought.

"I said, who are you?" he repeated. Dapplebird shook her head. "I'm Dapplebird, the leader of MountainClan, and this is Wolfclaw, my friend. We need more cats to join MountainClan. MountainClan was a Clan wiped out many years ago by SkyClan. StarClan sent me on a quest to rebuild MountainClan. Would you join MountainClan as an apprentice?" she meowed.

The tom looked at them thoughtfully. "Alright, as an apprentice. I'm Swift, well, Swiftpaw, actually. I came from WindClan, and I decided Clan life wasn't for me. But since you're a new Clan, I think the rules might change a little" he meowed.

'Swift, your name will be Swiftpaw, until your twelfth moon. We shall go and find more cats and see who'll your mentor will be." Swiftpaw nodded. Suddenly, Wolfclaw stuck his nose in the air. "Smoke, fire" he stuttered.

Sure enough, flames started to lick at their surroundings. Dapplebird gulped. Swiftpaw started to dig frantically. Wolfclaw found a way out, through a small tunnel.

Wolfclaw's POV

"Swiftpaw, Dapplebird, I've found a way out, follow me" he cried out to his friends. The two cats ran after him. He dived into the tunnel. He felt a small breeze below him. He heard Swiftpaw's cries. "Wolfclaw, no" he cried.

Wolfclaw saw a large fox, snarling. "Swiftpaw" he cried. Dapplebird raced down and unsheathed her claws. Flames and smoke engulfed the cats. Wolfclaw's eyes closed, and he let the flames surround him.

Swiftpaw's POV

Swiftpaw woke suddenly with a loud cough. He scanned the scorching den. He was still shocked a little from the fire, and his head had a throbbing headache. His fur was grey and black, scorched in some places.

He shook Wolfclaw and Dapplebird's body carefully. Eruptions of coughs echoed through the tunnel. Wolfclaw sneezed and the vibration made some rocks tumble out of the entrance way. Swiftpaw started to push out some of the smaller ones.

The light shone in Dapplebird's eyes. "Swiftpaw, are you okay?" she asked, once the three cats were safely checked over and cleaned. "Yep, just some scorch marks on my fur" he meowed. Dapplebird nodded.

"What about you, Wolfclaw?" Wolfclaw nodded, still coughing. "Do you have a medicine cat in MountainClan?" asked Swiftpaw. "Not *cough* yet, but we *cough* have to get *cough* one soon" replied Wolfclaw in between coughs.

Dapplebird nodded her head towards the sunny entrance. "Better get going" she meowed. Swiftpaw nodded, and he helped the badly burnt Wolfclaw out of the tunnels.

Dapplebird was in shock as she looked at the forest around her. The trees were burnt and blackened by soot that covered them. The leaves were dry and crisp. The rocks near the stream were ash covered and the stream was dry.

The smells of cooked fish filled the air. Swiftpaw shook his head. "Let's go to find some water. I'm sure we can find some" he meowed. Wolfclaw coughed a 'Yes', and Dapplebird nodded. Swiftpaw scanned the clearing, and leapt on the high rocks. "Hey, look, there's a massive stream up ahead. It's huge, we can have a drink and rest Wolfclaw there" he meowed.

Dapplebird smiled. "Sounds like a plan" she meowed. Wolfclaw's eyes brightened for a millisecond. He started sneezing as a dust of smoke-filled wind passed them. They travelled quickly and started to tread in muddy water.

* * *

**Did you like it? It definety made Dapplebird and Wolfclaw closer. I just am reminded by Swiftpaw's name. I love the prefix 'Swift' I couldn't resist it. Enjoy your peace~Marbleclaw **


	9. Crane and the Lake Spirit

**Here I am again. Here's the next tom, Crane.**

**Crane: A dark grey and white tom with bright yellow eyes.  
**

**Advertising: Read Foxbracken's amazing story Shattered Peace. FrostClan, SpiritClan and ThornClan are waiting...  
**

* * *

Dapplebird's POV

The great lake loomed up before the three cats. Their faithful dark grey friend Wolfclaw had been badly burned by a forest fire. His coughing had gone, but he found it hard to walk. Their new found friend, Swiftpaw, had joined them on their quest to rebuild MountainClan.

So far, there was Dapplebird, Wolfclaw, Rockypelt, Jackalstorm, Creekpaw, Ivypaw and Swiftpaw. Dapplebird wondered how the others were getting on without her and Wolfclaw. She knew Jackalstorm and Rockypelt were strong warriors, so they were safe.

Dapplebird suddenly noticed a lone tom standing in the mud. He was tracing lines in the wet soil with his claws. Swiftpaw's face lit up. Dapplebird looked at Swiftpaw. "Who's that?" she asked. "Crane, the lake spirit. At least that's what everyone calls him. He loves the lake like his family, and he would do anything to protect it. People say he has got unlimited lives, so he can live forever by his special lake" he meowed.

Dapplebird looked at the tom. His build was strong, and his dark grey fur was blending in well with the sudden fog. He was just a shadow, a lone figure, moving every so quietly in the muddy ground. Swiftpaw nudged Wolfclaw, who looked up.

"It's the Lake Spirit" exclaimed Wolfclaw. "Do you know him?" asked Dapplebird. "Yeah, he's my brother. He called me the 'Warrior Spirit' because I was a bit more couragous and braver then him" he explained.

Dapplebird felt her paws sink into the sloppy mud. "Yuck" she exclaimed, trudging in it with deep pawsteps. Swiftpaw and Wolfclaw walked straight to Crane. "Hi Crane the Lake Spirit" meowed Swiftpaw. Wolfclaw nudged his shoulder. "Hello, brother" he meowed.

Crane looked at Wolfclaw with his yellow eyes. "Hello" he meowed. The fog grew thicker and thicker. "I can't even breathe" meowed Swiftpaw. Crane smiled. "The lake is surrounding you, in calmness. The lake is protecting you, I can feel surging water. I can feel danger. The lake doesn't want to, but it is forced to by the cloud's great power of rain and storm" he meowed.

Dapplebird was confused. _Crane got all that knowledge from the heavy fog, amazing _she thought. Crane closed his eyes, as did Wolfclaw, Swiftpaw and Dapplebird.

The tortoiseshell she-cat was confused. Why where they doing this? Suddenly, water rushed on her paws and her belly was in freezing water. She dared to open her eyes. The water was rising onto the mud.

Wolfclaw and Crane were shutting their eyes, but Swiftpaw was in great fear. Dapplebird moved closer to Swiftpaw. "Don't be worried. It's a flood" she meowed. Then, a huge wave washed over them.

She was so greatful when her old twoleg's dog pushed her in their pond, that she'd learn how to swim.

'Swiftpaw" she cried. The water was rushing through the forest. She felt her paws sweep off the ground and she cried out, for any cat close by.

She saw Swiftpaw's head drift under the water. Dapplebird swam to him. She cried out in pain as the sand swept on her thin fur.

"StarClan, save us" she cried. She shut her eyes, and found herself dry and warm in an underwater cavern.

She realised she was under the lake. The water wasn't even rushing in, although the water was in front of her.

Crane looked cross, as did Wolfclaw. "You didn't keep your eyes shut, did you?" he meowed gruffly.

Dapplebird shuddered. "You expected me, to keep my eyes shut in freezing cold water, with sharp things poking into me, all over" she snarled. Crane flicked his ear. "So, Wolfclaw was telling me about you and MountainClan. I would love to join, but our territory must be near a lake, or a river, so I can continue reading the prophecies the lake is telling us.

Dapplebird nodded. "Alright" she meowed cheerfully. "Let's go."

Crane shut his eyes, and he made Dapplebird, Wolfclaw and Swiftpaw come out too. "Let's go into the forest" suggested Wolfclaw. "Okay" meowed the other three cats.

* * *

**Did you like it? I love WolfxDapple. Crane is such a 'Rock' cat you know. Next chapter is full of kit cuteness.  
**


	10. Bug and the Fish

**Welcome loyal readers. Thanks for supporting me throughout my writing time by writing reviews. A HUGE thanks to Foxbracken and Darky Shinu. Here's the grumpy kit Bug.**

**Bug: A dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.  
**

**Advertisments: Read Kitten is Spunkedalic's new story: The Next Generation  
**

* * *

Crane's POV

The four cats travelled futher into the smokey forest. Crane shuddered. He had never felt so _hot _before. He lifted up his paws to find lots of ash under it. He licked it off, and spat it out. Dapplebird looked behind her, staring at Crane.

"You don't eat ash, Crane" she meowed. _And you, Dapplebird, are talking to a cat whose never ever seen fire, ash or smoke _he thought. Swiftpaw smiled at him. He slowed down his pace so the dark grey tom could catch up with them.

Crane was touched by the loyalty Swiftpaw displayed when around him. _I'm like his role-model_ he thought. Crane stopped. "I think we're all a little hungry. Shall we go and hunt?" he suggested. Wolfclaw nodded. "Sure, I'm staved."

Dapplebird padded straight ahead, with Wolfclaw. "Hey, Crane, want to go hunting near the stream?" he called out from the large boulders. Crane nodded. _How long has it been since I touched water _he thought.

He knew it had been one day, but he felt like it was many seasons. Swiftpaw unsheathed his claws and stuck them in the water. "Are you fishing? Where did you learn such expert skills?" asked Crane. "Wolfclaw" replied Swiftpaw  
.

Suddenly, the water splashed and a loud squeal erputed from behind them. "My fur was just cleaned" it hissed. "A kit" gasped Swiftpaw. Crane turned to see a dark brown tom kit with the darkest green eyes.

"You wet me" he hissed again. "Sorry" meowed Swiftpaw. He really had nothing else to say. Crane felt this kit would be a warrior, with his stubbon..., well anything is possible.

The kit grumbled. "Mother won't be impressed with you cats" he meowed, his green eyes flashing. Crane shrugged. "I'm terrified.'

The kit hissed, and leapt on Crane. Crane felt claws stick in his shoulder. He simply removed the brown kit by grabbbing his scruff and tossing him on the ground.

"What's your name, kit?" hissed Crane, his claws sinking in the ground. "I don't know" he replied.

"We'll call you 'Bug', it suits you" meowed Crane. Bug plopped on the ground. "Why are you fishing in _my _stream?" snarled Bug, bristling his fur to look threatening.

"Because we can" meowed Swiftpaw. "No you can't" shouted Bug, stamping his paws on the ground.

"You are impaitient, kit. Come with us, our leader will want to see you" meowed Crane. Bug felt very vunerable.

"Just because I'm smaller then you, doesn't mean you can..." Crane ignored Bug and started to carry him into the forest.

Swiftpaw saw Wolfclaw and Dapplebird. "Wolfclaw, Dapplebird, we found a new recruit" cried Swiftpaw.

Dapplebird's eyes shone. "Who is it?" she asked. "Bug" replied Crane, tossing the kit on the soot-filled floor.

Crane stared at Bug. His fur was bristling, but he said Dapplebird reminded him of his mother, so he wanted to join MountainClan.

"You're Bugkit, Bug, and we'll have to find a queen for you to suckle" she meowed. Bugkit hissed. "But I..." "No buts, Bugkit."

"Should we go back to camp, or will we find one more cat" meowed Crane, his paws twitching.

"One more cat" meowed Wolfclaw. Dapplebird nodded her approval.

Crane swished his tail. _I can't wait for Bugkit to become an apprentice _he thought sarcasticly.

Crane avoided Bugkit for the rest of the afternoon. Bugkit grew tired, and fell asleep in Dapplebird's mouth.

Dapplebird listened to the kit's slow breathing.

"Hey, guys, look a huge mountain. Our home should be up there" cried Swiftpaw. The other four cats looked up. "Oh yeah, a perfect place."

* * *

**Okay, there's the next chapter of 'Dapple's Quest." Next chapter will be a bonus chapter. A 'Holly and Kits' chapter, an 'Evening and her Ambition' and 'Travelling Home."  
**

**Enjoy~Marbleclaw  
**


	11. Eveningpelt and the Tribe

**Alright, the chapter was deleted *cough*Sorry*cough*, so I'll tell you the drift. They found Evening, who is very ambitious. They soon went back to camp and met Holly and her kits. Holly-Hollypool, Rain-Rainkit, Lion-Lionkit, Red-Redkit, Crane-Cranefeather and Evening-Eveningpelt.**

**I've got a serious case of writer's block, so I hope this chapter is good ~Marbleclaw.  
**

* * *

Alligances

MountainClan

Leader: Dapplebird, a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Deputy: Wolfclaw, a tall dark grey tom with dark blue eyes and black paws and tail tip.

Medicine Cat: None

Warriors

Jackalstorm, a small orange she-cat with black patches and dark blue-green eyes.

Rockypelt, a sleek furred silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

Cranefeather, a dark grey and white tom with bright yellow eyes.

Eveningpelt, a dark brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

Apprentices

Creekpaw, a light blue-grey she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and light green-blue eyes.

Ivypaw, a pure black she-cat with one white paw and bright amber eyes.

Swiftpaw, a black and white tom with lots of scars and bright amber eyes.

Queens

Holly, a beautiful pure black she-cat with deep green eyes.

Kits

Bugkit, a dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Lionkit, a firey orange tom with bright amber eyes.

Redkit, a red tabby tom with black and white patches and light yellow eyes.

Rainkit, a soft grey she-kit with dark blue eyes and white flecks on her back.

Eveningpelt's POV

The light grey and white she-cat yawned and stretched. They had been travelling for a day, never stopping until they reached the snowy mountains. Eveningpelt had never warned tem of the dangers, such as the Tribe of Rushing Water.

Sure, Stoneteller was a little old, but his Tribe is strong and fierce. A soft nudge woke her up. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?" she croaked. "We have to keep moving" meowed the sweet voice of Dapplebird.

"But it's so annoying. We have to move everyday. Why can't we stay awhile? Go hunting" she meowed. "StarClan sent me on a mission, and we won't find our home if..." "Hold on, before this, I didn't have a home and I'm around 4 seasons old" she snapped back.

Dapplebird sighed. "Don't be difficult." Eveningpelt grumbled. She looked at Hollypool, obviously agreeing with her. "Hollypool is very tired, she's got four kits she needs to suckle" she meowed. Dapplebird looked at Hollypool.

"She's right, Dapplebird" she meowed. Dapplebird looked over her head. There was a huge waterfall and a massive cave. "Why don't we go into that cave up there? Some cats can hunt and fish for us?" she suggested.

Wolfclaw nodded. He padded to Hollypool and licked her ear in a friendly way. "Then we can stay there for as long as we want." Hollypool sighed. Dapplebird nodded.

Eveningpelt started to leap on the grey rocks. Her paws touched ice, making her freeze. _I wish it was Green-leaf _she thought.

She started to head up, and suddenly a pair of claws raked her side. Eveningpelt growled and stood on the icey rock. She slashed out her claws on her attacker.

"Stop, we do not wish to hurt you.' Eveningpelt was startled by this voice. A light grey she-cat with light blue eyes stretched out one paw and dipped her head.

"Welcome, visitors. Would you like to stay in our cave?" she asked. "Oh, I'm Dove that Flys at Dusk, call me Dove" meowed Dove.

Dapplebird moved closer. "Hello, Dove. I'm Dapplebird, the leader of MountainClan. My deputy is Wolfclaw, and my warriors are Jackalstorm, Rockypelt, Cranefeather and Eveningpelt" she meowed, pointing to each cat in turn with her tail.

"You are from a Clan? Many cats would love to see Clan cats" meowed Dove. "Our apprentices are Creekpaw, Ivypaw and Swiftpaw. Our only queen is Hollypool, and her kits are Bugkit, Redkit, Lionkit and Rainkit" meowed Dapplebird.

Dove smiled. Eveningpelt made a face. _Don't they know never trust a Tribe? _she thought. "Please, Dove, would you take us to your leader" she meowed. Dove nodded. "Our leader is also a healer, or a medicine cat as you call it. Her name is Sunteller. Her old name was Sun that Brightens Blue Sky, but the name we called her with, Sun, was put on, instead of Stone for Stoneteller" she explained.

A light brown tom made his way to Dove. "Hello Dove, did you find some travellers? _Clan _cats, to be exact" he meowed. "Yes, Eagle that Swoops on Mouse" she meowed. Eagle looked at each of the cats in turn.

He looked at Rockypelt for a long time. Rockypelt looked uncomfortable. Eagle smiled. "Sunteller will definetly let them in" he meowed. "Who will I let in?" meowed a distant she-cat.

Eveningpelt looked at her bright yellow and ginger striped pelt. Her ice-blue eyes were scary, they pierced through you. Behind her was a smaller white she-cat, with dark yellow-amber eyes.

"I found some Clan cats, they wish to stay in our home awhile" meowed Dove. Sunteller looked at them. "Alright, they must learn our ways if they stay for a while. And definetly don't show them the Spiked Cavern" she meowed.


	12. The Bear and the Badger Part One

Hello dear 'Dapple's Quest' readers.

* * *

Ivypaw's POV

Ivypaw's ears pricked up at the word, "Spiked Cavern'. She knew something was in there, as she had a history with the Tribe. She looked at Dove, whose eyes lit up. "Sunteller, it's Ivy that Covers Stone" she meowed. Dapplebird stared at Ivypaw.

Creekpaw patted Ivypaw's shoulder. "Are you a, well, was a Tribe cat?" she asked, her blue eyes lighting up. Ivypaw nodded. "Yep, I was a To-Be Prey Hunter with Dove, and Eagle was my mentor. Although, Sunteller, did Shiningteller pass to the Tribe of Endless Hunting?" she asked.

Sunteller shook her head. "No, she ran away" she meowed. "Well, Shiningteller was a little over it when Thunder Behind Dark Clouds tried to murder her" she meowed. Ivypaw smiled as Eagle padded to her.

"I nearly forgot it was you, Ivy_paw_. I suppose you're not staying" he meowed. Ivypaw shook her head and looked at Dapplebird and Wolfclaw. "I belong with them and MountainClan" she meowed. She stared at the great waterfall.

"I remember this" she meowed, gazing at this. She shook her head. "We really shouldn't stay. I know that..." she started.

Creekpaw's POV

As Ivypaw began to speak, Creekpaw noticed a flash of fear and concern, for Sunteller or for MountainClan. Sunteller silenced her with a sharp look and smiled warmly at Dapplebird. "Please, make yourselves at home' she meowed.

"Ivypaw, I must speak with you, at the Spiked Cavern" meowed Sunteller. Ivypaw froze, and Creekpaw held back so she could talk with Ivypaw. "Why are you frightening, Ivypaw? Sunteller is really very nice" she soothed.

"I can't tell you. At moon-high tonight, come to the Spiked Caver" she meowed, her voice shaking with fear. Creekpaw nodded. "I sware" she vowed, looking deeply into Ivypaw's eyes.

Creekpaw nodded and walked away. She stared at the clouds, slowly covering the sun. "A storm is coming" announced Cranefeather.

Creekpaw flicked her tail as a droplet dropped on her fur. She licked it up before many drops splashed on the cold rock. "Run" cried Dove. Creekpaw sprinted towards the cave, covered with moss.

The cave looked alight, full of bright ginger and white cats padding around. She stared at Dove, Eagle and Sunteller, who padded into the cave.

Dove ushered the Clan inside. She padded to Creekpaw and Ivypaw. "Follow me" she meowed. Creekpaw and Ivypaw exchanged a glance before heading towards Dove's den.

It was roomy, until she said the other to-bes slept in here too. Creepaw nestled inside a bed and started to drift into sleep.

_When Creekpaw awoke, the world was covered with glittering stars. "StarClan" she whispered, her voice echoing through the gentle breeze. "StarClan isn't your main worry, Creekpaw, it's your friend Ivypaw" meowed a sweet, melodic voice. _

_A beautiful brown tabby and white she-cat padded in front of her. "You know that. Ivypaw needs you. Go to the Spiked Cavern with her. Your destiny will find you" she meowed softly. Creekpaw opened her mouth and shut it closed.  
_

_"Ivypaw...is in trouble? Sunteller is taking her there, is that a problem?" she asked. The she-cat purred. "Those questions will reveal too much. I'm Leafstar, the first leader of Modern SkyClan" she meowed, introducing herself.  
_

_"Please, tell me. Why is this cave so important? How can I find my destiny there? And...why will Sunteller lead Ivypaw into danger? Is Shiningteller still alive? What's in the cave?" she asked, her eyes pleading with hope.  
_

_Leafstar rested her tail on Creekpaw's shoulders. "That is yet to come. You ask too many questions, Creekpaw. That's good, because you're interested. Just remember this. The bear and the badger are helpful allies, and you new Clan can help too. The Tribe must move away, but the mountains stay, forever" she meowed.  
_

_Leafstar drifted away, her whole body melting away, and her bright eyes were like lights, heading into the large gorge close by.  
_

"Oh StarClan" meowed Creekpaw as she jolted out of her slumber. "Are you okay, Creekpaw?" asked Swiftpaw, awakening from his deep sleep. The storm still raged outside, just as Cranefeather predicted.

"I...never mind" she meowed. Dove was also awake, grooming herself clean. Ivypaw was still sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling softly. "She's so...beautiful when she sleeps, right?" asked Swiftpaw. "I guess" mewed Dove, who finished grooming herself.

She poked her head out of the den. "Early evening, must've slept in. Never mind, Eagle and your mentors will take you guys out for night training probaly" she meowed.

* * *

**Alright, SwiftxIvy on the show. I love this plot, and you must wait...forever to find it out.  
**

**Ivypaw: No way. There's something bad happening to me, I can feel it.  
**

**Creekpaw: And she's my best friend. Why don't you just kick...  
**

**Me: NO! Don't spoil the surprise! That's coming up.  
**

**Creekpaw *grumbles*  
**

**Me: Anyway, hope I update soon. Thanks Darky and Foxy, you're my favourite reviewers.  
**


	13. The Bear and the Badger Part Two

**Hello fellow readers. That last chapter definetly built up the tension. This chapter you DO NOT want to miss. This is the big one, more cats and the first battle of MountainClan is in. I'll give you a quick 'alligances' of the Tribe. Have fun~Marbleclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I own all my characters and the plot. If I've got your cat's name or story's plot, that is by pure coincidence.  
**

* * *

Alligances

Tribe of Rushing Water

Healer: Sunteller, a small pure white she-cat with dark yellow-green eyes.

Deputy: Eagle that Swoops on Mouse, a tall light brown tom with white paws and bright green eyes.

Prey-Hunters

Moss that Covers Log, a pure black she-cat with dark cream spots and light yellow eyes.

Daisy with Light Blue Petals, a dark cream tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes.

Falcon that Hunts near Waterfall, a dark silver short furred tom with light cream stripes and light yellow-amber eyes.

Swift that Kills with Fang, a fierce light silver tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.

Cave-Guards

Oak that Shadows Forest, a tortoiseshell tom with a black tail, paws and chest and yellow eyes.

Blaze that Burns Forest, a dark ginger and white spotted tom with light blue eyes.

Rose near Blue River, a beautiful pure white she-cat with leafy-green eyes.

Kestral that Sits near Shining Rock, a light cream tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

To-Bes

Dove that Flies at Dusk, a light grey she-cat with light blue eyes.

Snake that Slithers near Ferns, a dark brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.

Kit-Mothers

None

Kits

None

Elders

Sun that Rises at Dawn, a light ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Light of Sun at Dusk, a light ginger tabby she-cat with light blue-green eyes.

* * *

The Bear and the Badger Part Two

Dove's POV

The three apprentices headed out after their mentors at exactly moon-high for night training, after a delicious vole of course. Ivypaw had already gone to meet Sunteller at the Spiked Cavern, which deeply worried Dove.

Oak and Eagle had offered to take them out, and the apprentices were very excited. Oak rose up his head swiftly after a long time of endless walking. "There's our training hollow. Come on To-Bes" he meowed cheerfully.

Creekpaw held back while Dove and Swiftpaw padded towards the training hollow. Dove gasped as she realised Creekpaw wasn't there. "Swiftpaw, where's Creekpaw?' she asked, scanning the faint scent of Creekpaw.

Swiftpaw shrugged. "Better go and find her" he meowed. "But..." she started. Swiftpaw closed his eyes and sighed. "Creekpaw has gone to the Spiked Cavern to find Ivypaw. She told me when you went to see Daisy" he meowed.

Dove looked shocked. "What's the Spiked Cavern?" asked Swiftpaw. Dove relaxed and opened her mouth to reply. "They keep prisoners there" she meowed, "and some never come out." Swiftpaw's eyes widened.

"Let's go" he meowed. The two cats sped through the forest, Dove leading the way. Before long, at the back of the SC, they saw Creekpaw sneaking towards Sunteller and Ivypaw. "Creekpaw, get back here now!" snapped Dove.

Creekpaw turned back and noticed Swiftpaw and Dove. "But...Ivypaw's being told off. Sunteller's going to through her in a Twoleg trap. We have to save her" she meowed. "We will...together" meowed Dove.

After Sunteller had left, the three small cats raced through the tunnel a long ago prisoner had built to escape. In there, were cages piled all over the damp, smelly cave. The sorrowful wails and moans of the prisoners scared the apprentices.

" 'ello, we have visitors" meowed a tom. Dove turned to see a large dark brown tabby tom with white paws. "Hello visitors, come to join us?' laughed a dark brown tabby tom with black paws. "Are you guys brothers?" asked Swiftpaw.

"Twins, except for our paws. Are you going to let us out?" asked the white pawed tom. The three apprentices moved to the next cage. A moping pure white she-cat sat in the corner, scratching marks in the damp stone wall.

"Shiningteller, it is you" cried Dove. Shiningteller turned to her, Creekpaw and Swiftpaw. "Yes, I'm the same, just a bit thinner" she rasped, her voice sweet and pure. The next cage held Ivypaw, clutching at the lock.

"We'll get all of you out" declared Creekpaw. The three apprentices struggled to get the lock off, but at early sunrise, they succeded. "Come on, let's go" meowed Creekpaw. "Fine" grumbled the rest of the tired cats.

They all headed out, and were frozen in their tracks by a huge argument between Dapplebird and Sunteller. "MountainClan needs this cave. Leave, or blood will be shed on these very rocks" shouted Dapplebird, her yellow eyes blazing.

"Never, the whole Tribe will fight until you are dead" rasped Sunteller. "Before we battle, does any Tribe cats wish to join our Clan? It'll cost you friends and family, but I'm sure you'll enjoy MontainClan" meowed Dapplebird.

Dove closed her eyes. _Oh how could this be? I must fight against my friends, or fight with my birth place. And Sunteller _she thought. "I'll fight for MountainClan before I even touch Sunteller's mange pelt" she announced.

Soon, Eagle, Oak, Moss, Daisy, Falcon, Snake, Dawn and Dusk had joined MountainClan. "Tribe of Rushing Water, attack" cried an angry Sunteller. The two groups raced into each other. Dove was suddenly knocked over by a huge dark ginger tom.

"Blaze" hissed Dove. She slid out form underneath him and leapt on top of him She clawed his mud-stained body until he begged for mercy. "Leave" she snapped. He ran from the small apprentice, and Creekpaw, Swiftpaw and Ivypaw joined her in a paw-five.

* * *

"Stop" cried Dapplebird. The cats were alert at her signal and stopped. They were all torn apart. The limp body of Sunteller was at Wolfclaw's paws. "Your leader is dead. We have deafeted you. Leave and never come back. Starve, we don't care. We claim this place ours" cried Dapplebird.

The Tribe let out their farewells and left. The Clan stood triumphant, watching until they all were into the deep forest below the mountain.

"Now, we must celebrate by having a huge feast tonight. Before, however, our new MountainClan members need their name. Daisy will be our temporary medicine cat, we have discussed. Dove, we admire your bravery and courage standing up to Sunteller. Your Clan name will be Dovepaw, and I'll be your mentor" she meowed.

"Snake, as the other apprentice, we name you Snakepaw and Wolfclaw will be your mentor" she meowed. The two apprentices touched noses with their new mentors. Soon, all the Tribe cats had their warrior names.

There was Eaglefeather, Oakstripe, Mossbreeze, Daisyflight, Falconfrost, Dawnflight, Duskheart, Badgerfoot, Bearshadow and Shiningpelt. Dapplebird watched over her Clan. They had a home, and they were now MountainClan. "Daisyflight, please come with me to recieve my nine lives and leader's name" she meowed.

* * *

**Alright, MountainClan is offically a Clan. More cats will be joining soon in those patrols we all love. Enjoy the next chapter in a normal Clan, chatting and hunting.  
**


	14. The Prophecy Reaveled

**Hello. Love the last chapter? A shout out to all readers and reviewers, I love you all. This chapter is in Creekpaw's eyes. Have fun~Marbleclaw.  
**

**Attention: Cool Competiton, EveningxCrane is here. Eveningpelt is expecting Cranefeather's kits, so you get to decide their names. There's a litter of four, so just insert their name and appearance and I'll consider you.  
**

* * *

Alligances

Leader: Dapplestar, a beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Deputy: Wolfclaw, a tall spikey furred dark grey tom with dark blue eyes and a black tail-tip and paws.

Medicine Cat: Daisyflight (temporairily), a dark cream tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes.

Warriors

Jackalstorm, a small orange she-cat with black patches and dark green-blue eyes.

_Apprentice; Snakepaw_

Rockypelt, a sleek furred silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Cranefeather, a dark grey and white tom with bright yellow eyes.

Eaglefeather, a tall ligt brown tom with white paws and bright green eyes.

_Apprentice; Swiftpaw_

Oakstripe, a tortoiseshell tom with a black tail, paws and chest and yellow eyes.

_Apprentice; Creekpaw_

Mossbreeze, a pure black she-cat with dark cream spots and light yellow eyes.

Falconfrost, a dark silver short furred tom with light cream stripes and light yellow-green eyes.

_Apprentice; Dovepaw_

Badgerfoot, a dark brown tabby tom with white paws and light amber eyes.

_Apprentice; Ivypaw_

Bearshadow, a dark brown tabby tom with black paws and light amber eyes.

Shiningpelt, a beautiful pure white she-cat with sparkling light blue eyes.

Apprentices

Creekpaw, a blue-grey she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and light green-blue eyes.

Ivypaw, a pure black she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes.

Swiftpaw, a black and white tom with lots of scars and bright amber eyes.

Dovepaw, a light grey she-cat with light blue eyes.

Snakepaw, a dark brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.

Queens

Hollypool, a bright ginger tabby she-cat with light grey patches and bright blue eyes.

Eveningpelt, a dark grey tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Kits

Rainkit, a light blue-grey she-cat with light blue eyes.

Redkit, a very dark ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes.

Lionkit, a light golden tom with blazing amber-yellow eyes.

Bugkit, a dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Elders

Dawnflight, a light ginger tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

Duskheart, a light ginger tabby she-cat with light blue-green eyes.

* * *

Creekpaw's POV

The morning light filtered through the thick brambles covering the den. Five sleeping apprentices were awake, grooming themselves. "When are our mentors coming? It's late morning and I've missed out on dawn patrol" complained Snakepaw, brushing his dark brown fur.

Swiftpaw shrugged. "Eaglefeather is usually late for me. He loves to spend time with Shiningpelt. I think they like each other or something" he meowed, closing his eyes. Creekpaw listened in to their comments, and suddenly the five mentors rushed in.

"Sorry we're late. We found a loner, Tree and we had a naming ceremony. His name's Treestrike. We're going to pratise some battle moves with each other today" meowed Jackalstorm. "Better remember what we've taught you" meowed Eaglefeather.

"How could we forget? You teach us everyday because we're expert hunters now" meowed Dovepaw, her light blue eyes shining with humor. "Come on, we're going just in that small meadow near the waterfall, follow me" meowed Oakstripe, flicking his black and tortoiseshell tail.

"Oh, the waterfall looks so shiny in Green-leaf" sighed Ivypaw, her amber eyes glittering.

"I know, right?" snorted Snakepaw, padding to catch up to Jackalstorm. Creekpaw swished her tail back and forth, fanning herself in the heat of Green-leaf.

After clambering over many rocks, they reached the small clearing. "Alright, line up" meowed Falconfrost. The five apprentices lined up. Badgerfoot smiled. "Swiftpaw and Creekpaw first" he meowed.

Creekpaw padded on the other side of the clearing. The other cats sat on some logs lined up after the twolegs chopped them down. Eaglefeather and Oakstripe padded up the tall trees sheltering the clearing.

"Fight" cried Eaglefeather. Swiftpaw leapt at Creekpaw. Creekpaw dove under him and batttered his back. As he turned around, Creekpaw bucked up her hind legs, winding poor Swiftpaw. She slid under his belly and pounded it.

Swiftpaw fell to the ground, defeated. "Well fought, Creekpaw. I'm sure Eaglefeather must practise some more" he meowed, teasing his older brother. Eaglefeather flicked his tail.

"Dovepaw and Ivypaw" meowed Falconfrost. Creekpaw's two best friends stood against each other. They padded opposite ways and faced each other.

"Fight" declared Badgerfoot. "Come on Dovepaw" cried Falconfrost, pumping his paw in the air. The two she-cats leapt at each other and squirmed and wriggled under each other.

Suddenly, Ivypaw brought her paw to Dovepaw's head, hitting it. The second Dovepaw was distracted, Ivypaw hit her chest and knocked her down.

"Well done. Cut out for yourself there Falconfrost" meowed Badgerfoot. Dovepaw purred. "Nice one, Ivypaw. True champion" she meowed. Creekpaw jumped to them. "Verse you Ivypaw" she giggled.

After a long battle training session, the apprentices and mentors were tired. "Let's *yawn* got back *yawn* to camp *yawn*" yawned Jackalstorm, looking at Eaglefeather. "Alright" he meowed, already heading towards camp.

* * *

When they got back, they saw the four of Hollypool's kits walking proudly from Highrock. "We're apprentices now! You have to share with us" meowed Rainkit...paw. "Yay" meowed Dovepaw sarcasticly. Ivypaw smiled and giggled. "Be quiet, you just think we're annoying because we're new apprentices" snapped Redpaw, his green eyes blazing.

Creekpaw sighed and padded through the nearest den to reveal Lillyflight and Bearshadow...sharing toungues? Lillyflight stared at Creekpaw and smiled. "H-h-hi, um, we were just checking e-e-each other for ticks, you know?" stuttered Lillyflight, her eyes dimming.

Creekpaw nodded. "I was just coming to get some mousebile for Dapplestar. She needs a break" she meowed. "Over there" growled Bearshadow, his light amber eyes flashing with annoyance.

The apprentice grabbed the smelly herb and ran into the small den behind Highrock. In there was Dapplestar, eating an eagle Shiningpelt had caught her. Dapplestar noticed Creekpaw. "Hello, Creekpaw. I smell mousebile. Are you intending I have ticks?" she meowed, her eyes narrowing.

Creekpaw gulped. Dapplestar's eyes grew warm. "I do. I need to tell you something, Creekpaw" she meowed. "Okay" meowed Creekpaw. She set to work putting on the mouse-bile.

"I was thinking about finding more recruits for MountainClan. Tensions between the Tribe and us are dangerous, and new cats, fighters, are compulsery. Anyway, I dreamt about something strange last night. I think it was MountainClan's first prophecy" she started, purring as she heard the crunch of ticks in Creekpaw's claws.

"And it was something like this. _The ruler of the mountains will make the ocean's shell freeze, the slate's heart feel emotion, the blue sky to read the minds and the owl's heart to lead us into victory. The darkest evening will bring the night, and only the magic of four will bring the Clan's to peace once more_ she meowed.

Creekpaw froze. _I've heard of this prophecy before. Leafstar told me it when I dreamt last night _she thought suddenly.

"Cloudstar also mentioned this matter would happen in 4 seasons, or..." "12 moons" meowed Creekpaw, finishing her sentence. "Exactly. We have little time to figure this out. Anyway, I'm excited for Eveningpelt's kits. There's no kits in the nursery and I'm not yet used to not having my nest torn up in the mornings by the little monsters' she meowed, laughing at the end of her sentence.

_This prophecy will affect the Clan. May StarClan lit Dapplestar's path, because you've made it a bit more difficult _she meowed, before padding swiftly out of the den.

* * *

**Love it? Oh and PLEASE enter. The kits are going to be born next chapter, so I need them now. You can name TWO kits if you want. Thank you guys so much for reading.**

**Creekpaw: So, what's the prophecy for?**

**Marbleclaw: It's not until the squeal, Creekpaw. You can try and figure it out if you want.  
**

**Creekpaw: I know. It's about Dapplestar's...  
**

**Marbleclaw: Security *puts gag on Creekpaw's mouth*  
**

**Oakstripe: Extra elder dutis for a moon.  
**

**Creekpaw: *rips gag off mouth* !  
**


	15. The Voice of Moonshadow

**Welcome to the lair of Marbleclaw. Thank you Foxy for reviewing and submitting kits to the competion. I'm a kit too. Fernkit-a cream tabby she-kit with white and gold patches and light blue eyes.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot of drama here. Blazeteller (Blaze that Burns Forest) and the Tribe is back, and they're deadlier then ever. Enjoy~Marbleclaw  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, if I did, Firestar and Cinderpelt would be together and Squirrelflight would be with Stormfur.  
**

* * *

Ivypaw's POV

Ivypaw noticed Creekpaw walking out of the leader's den. _What's Creekpaw up to now?_ she thought, padding quickly to her. She purred innocently as Creekpaw stopped and smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"Hi Ivypaw, whatcha doin'" she meowed, skidding around and sitting on the cold stone. Ivypaw stared at her paws. "You were chatting with the leader" she mumbled quietly, looking at Creekpaw nervously.

Creekpaw nodded, and looked around nervously. She leant in and breathed in. "There's a prophecy Dapplestar got from StarClan. The catastrophe will happen in exactly 12 moons" she meowed quietly, taking a deep breath.

Ivypaw nodded. "Interesting" she meowed. Suddenly, three breath ridden cats rushed in. Their pants echoed through the cave and their bodies were scarred and coated with scarlet blood. Lillyflight and Dapplestar rushed out.

"Badgerfoot, Swiftpaw, Mossbreeze, what are you doing? How are you so injured from a hunting patrol? Where's Falconfrost?" she asked, her yellow eyes curious and filled with fear. The three cats stared at Dapplestar for a while, until Badgerfoot managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"Blazeteller...patrol...attack...Falconfrost...killed...ran...injured...help" he meowed, words in between barely audible. Dapplestar looked furious. "Blazeteller, he must be lurking around. Was Falconfost murdered?" she hissed, her eyes barely sympathetic to the dead tom.

"Yes...get him" breathed Swiftpaw. Ivypaw rushed to the black and white tom and helped him stand up. "Swifty, are you okay?" she asked. Suddenly, a wave of worried cats flooded him. Swiftpaw reached out his paw to touch Ivypaw, but she stepped away while the cats asked him questions.

"Ivy...paw" he rasped. Ivypaw padded away, swishing her sleek black tail behind her. She hung her head low. _Obviously, other cats are more important to him then me _she thought, her eyes watery.

She ran into the apprentice den, and bumped into Snakepaw. "Where are you going Ivypaw? I came as soon as I heard Swifty was injured" he meowed, a little confused. Ivypaw hung her head. "Swifty doesn't want me there. He reckons that the senior warriors are more important then his denmate" she mumbled, nearly bursting into tears.

Snakepaw brushed his tail up and down her back. "It's alright. Things are way more important then Swifty. Hunting, friends...and me" he meowed, pulling a funny face. Ivypaw laughed. Snakepaw could always cheer her up.

"Thanks Snakepaw" she meowed. Dapplestar looked at the little-bit upset she-cat and padded to her. Ivypaw blinked, quite not believing Dapplestar would pay attention to her instead of the wounded cats.

"Swiftpaw says he wants you" meowed Dapplestar, her voice quiet and velvety. "He doesn't" she mumbled. Dapplestar breathed heavly. "Warriors are blocking his view of his favourite she-cat. He really does want you" she meowed.

Ivypaw stood up and put her paw down firmly. "He doesn't!" she cried, before running out of the cave. Thoughts raced through her head, but they stopped as she kept on running. She didn't care about Swifty, she wanted to get as far away as she could from the cave.

* * *

Swiftpaw's POV

_Ivypaw, I'm so sorry. I should've never ever let the warriors get in the way of you _thought Swiftpaw sadly. _I'm a failure at being a denmate. What tom would do that to his crush? _he thought again, tears trickly down his cheek.

Lillyflight stared at Swiftpaw, her eyes sympathic. "Warriors are important, you know. Without them, you couldn't learn. Ivypaw ran away from MountainClan when you rejected her. Patrols have searched all over for Ivypaw, She's not in our territory. She's slipped out of our paws" meowed Lillyflight.

Swiftpaw gasped. He turned to Lillyflight and looked crossly at her. "I'm going to find her and apologise. No warrior is better then my sweet Ivypaw" he declared. Lillyflight gulped. "Be careful out there" she meowed.

"I will' chimed Swiftpaw as he raced out. His heart raced as he leapt and sprinted over rocks and meadows. He stopped suddenly. He looked behind him. The forest grew darker and darker. The moonlight shone brightly, and he shivered as a cold breath of air flooded him.

An owl flew over him and hooted, blocking out the fading stars. The faint sound of dogs barkings flooded his ears, and his blood flowed faster and faster. "Ivypaw" he cried. "Ivypaw" he shouted, his eyes growing hot with tears.

_She hates you, Swiftpaw. Don't think she's coming back when you broke her poor heart _whispered a raspy she-cat. Swiftpaw turned around suddenly, and his mind was full of her laughter.

_I'm your past life, haunting you again. Moonshadow's my name, power is my game. I can make your strongest desires come true, if you promise to listen to me _meowed Moonshadow, her voice loud and raspy.

"What shall I do first?" he asked. _Wait and see, wait and see... _meowed Moonshadow mysteriously, before his brain chilled and the voices disappeared.

* * *

**What did you think? I love it too. it was pretty short, but next chapter will hopefully become longer. Swifty is going to become evil mwah ha ha ha ha. **


	16. RaNdOmNeSs UnLeAsHeD

**Welcome, loyal readers. They might not have catnip on the dark side, but they have CHOCOLATE :D. Swifty's evil, swifty's evil...(keeps singing until Wolfclaw drags Marbleclaw away). Alright, Wolfclaw, you're going to die in this chapter if you don't let me go. Wolfy: How? Marble: With my awsome author powers Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...**

**Warning: People wanting a serious chapter must skip. Dapplestar's turned random for International Randomness Day!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

Dapplestar's POV

Dapplestar was sick with worry. Ivypaw and Swiftpaw were missing, and for StarClan's sakes, it was pouring with rain in a violent Leaf-Bare storm. _Come on, come home, StarClan guide them safely _she thought. Her thoughts carried on.

She hated letting Ivypaw go like that. _I just let two of my apprentices e_s_cape for love. I need to find them _she thought. Although, techinally, some other warriors would find them instead of her, because Marbleclaw would just kill her so Ivy and Swifty would die

She padded out of her den and was hit by a spotlight of sun. Water dripped from the cave and the kits splashed in the puddle. She nearly forgot about the two apprentices. She climbed on to Highrock and smiled.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come under Highrock for a Clan meeting" she announced. 'Dapplestar..." groaned a few cats. "Be quiet" she snapped, not letting her feelings of awsomeness leave because of a few grumblers.

"Badgerfoot, Oakstripe, Shiningpelt and Mossbreeze, go out and find Ivypaw and Swifty before dusk" she meowed. Oakstripe shrugged. "Who will the..." he started. "Be quiet and get out there. Anyway, we found three loners and rouges" she meowed.

Excited looks ran to the three bodies moving up. The first was a pregnant she-cat which looked exactly like Dapplestar. "My sister, Bird, will be named Birddapple and will reside in the nursery before becoming a warrior" she meowed.

"Tree, who is actually really boring when we found him, is called Treestrike, because we need an exciting name for a boring tom. And then we have Sky, who is called Skydancer because I feel like dancing today. Dismissed' she meowed with a flick of her tail.

The cats left and Dapplestar turned to face the two new warriors. "Treestrike, explore the territory and if you come across Ivypaw or Swifty, please race back and tell me" she meowed. Treestrike felt like he was in a mental hospital as he left.

"Skydancer, you can go and chat with the elders" she meowed. "Are you implying I'm old?" snapped Skydancer. Dapplestar shook her head. "No, I'm implying _you _are old. See ya" she meowed. Skydancer grumbled and left huffing.

Dapplestar collapsed with happiness on Highrock and went like 'Ah' until she passed out.

* * *

When Dapplestar woke up, she saw Lillyflight staring at her, performing brain surgery. "Sorry, Dapplestar, some cars suggested you were going mental, so I performed brain surgery. Just stitching you up...now" she meowed.

"Me, go mental. What are you talking about?" she meowed, walking dizzily around the den and knocked over every shelf of herbs and berries. Lillyflight sighed. "Not mentioning any names, but you have a rare mental disorder called 'Be Mental For a day Sydrome', or 'BMFADS for short" she meowed.

"Alright, good one. I'm not mental" she hissed, clawing the wall of the den furiously. "Yes you are" snapped Lillyflight. "Not", "Are", "Not", "Are" and it carried on until they both collasped and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I thought we might've needed a short, humorous chapter. You can quote anything you like. Next chapter won't be mental or random in anyway, shape or form, unless it's a giraffe or a hexagon. See you for now~Marbleclaw.  
**


	17. Wolfclaw and his Love

**Okay, no more randomness. *meditates*. Enjoy the chapter, can't say any more or I'll go catnip on you~Marbleclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors, and if I did, Berrynose and Daisy would die very slowly and very painfully.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

Wolfclaw's POV

* * *

After a day of searching for the two apprentices, they were finally caught near the waterfall, on their way back.

Wolfclaw was tired from ordering their punishments and things like that, just being a deputy.

He rolled over and smiled as he touched noses with Dapplestar. "Mornin' Dapplestar" he meowed, shaking his fur of dry moss and twigs and licking his beautiful mate.

"I stayed up late last night. Eveningpelt gave birth to her kits. Three beautiful she-kits" she purred.

"I'll go and see them now. Does Cranefeather know?" he asked. "The whole Clan knows. It was a long, painful birth, but she's so happy. She might've named them" she meowed, rolling over to get more rest.

Wolfclaw said no more as he padded out of the den and went towards the nursery. He stuck his head in and was attacked by tiny little claws. "Lionkit, Redkit" he meowed, shaking them off gently.

"We have new denmates. They're sooooo cute" meowed Rainkit, who had stumbled out of the nursery. Wolfclaw padded in and saw Eveningpelt and Cranefeather deciding names.

Eveningpelt looked up and saw Wolfclaw. "Come and see them" she whispered tiredly, patting her tail hardly on the ground.

Wolfclaw didn't really know his way around kits, so he sat next to Cranefeather.

"The long legged black kit will be Fallenkit, and the small grey kit will be Squirrelkit. Would you like to name the last kit?" asked Cranefeather.

"Fernkit' he meowed, almost imediately. "Beautiful" she meowed, licking the little cream tabby kit. "Fallenkit, Squirrelkit and Fernkit. Lovely" she meowed, closing her tired eyes.

"We'll leave you in peace" meowed Wolfclaw, guiding the proud father out of the den.

"You're so lucky. I can't wait for Dapplestar's kits" meowed Wolfclaw. "It's very exciting, and worth all the pain for new warriors" he purred.

"You're an uncle" he meowed. "Oh yeah" meowed Wolfclaw, smiling like a kid at a lollyshop.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, Wolfclaw" he meowed, flicking his tail out of the cave. "Yeah, see ya" called Wolfclaw to Cranefeather.

* * *

Wolfclaw padded around the forest, his mind twisting and turning around.

His life was shattered. The Clans, his dear RiverClan, had him exiled. His whole story was running through his head. MountainClan seemed his only way out of his old life.

Love seemed hopeless, his heart still remembered the ache when...no. He couldn't think about it.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled. The same sweet scent filled his scent glands. "Dapplestar" he whispered, standing up in surprise.

The leader rose to her paws. "You seem surprised. Didn't want me here?" she meowed. "Of course I want you here" he meowed.

Dapplestar nodded. "You seem troubled. Anything the matter" she asked. "My past" he blurted out, his eyes widening at the sound of his own voice.

"Your past. What happened? I know RiverClan exiled you, but why? Don't walk away from me, Wolfclaw, _please_" she meowed, her eyes begging him.

Wolfclaw shuffled around, his pelt growing hot. "Love. I broke the Warrior Code, Dapplestar. I loved a WindClan she-cat, Fernheart. I never, _ever _want to talk about her" he meowed, hanging his head low.

Dapplestar smiled and lifted his head up with her unsheathed claw. "Your old life, Wolfclaw. We don't have another Clan. Push Fernheart to the back of your mind" she purred.

"Aren't you cross? She had my kits, you know" he meowed. Dapplestar purred with laughter. "I'm not cross. You're too adorable to be angry at" she meowed, teasing him.

Wolfclaw growled, and a smile erupted on his face. "I love you Dapplestar" he meowed, licking her ears. "Let's go back to camp" meowed Dapplestar. "Alright" meowed Wolfclaw, his pawsteps springy.

* * *

As Wolfclaw padded into camp, a wave of sorrow crashed his thoughts. "Falconfrost's burial ceremony" she whispered, bowing her head in respect.

"Besides, Dovepaw's Lillyflight's apprentice now. She never wanted sorrow like that again. Once is enough. She's busy with Lillyflight now" she meowed.

~Line~Line~Line~

**Like it? Wolfy and Dapplestar are together now. Dovey is now Lilly's apprentice. I like medicine cats. See ya later~Marbleclaw, owner of all 'Made in China' products.**


	18. Encounter with the Stars

**Lillyflight's the star now. She's only the standing-in meddy, not the true one. There's a big plot envolving the real meddy, thanks Foxy. On to the next chapter~Marbleclaw.**

**Important Note: Dapple's Quest has offically been changed to 'Divided Loyalty'. Sorry if it caused any difficulties. Hope you like the new title!  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

Lillyflight's POV

~Line~Line~Line~

Lillyflight stared at her new apprentice.

She growled. _I never wanted to become a stupid medicine cat anyway. Looks like I am now_ she thought. She looked at Dovepaw, who yawned and looked at Lillyflight with her light blue eyes.

"Morning Lillyflight" she meowed. Lillyflight snorted her reply and rolled over, turning her back on Dovepaw.

The small grey she-cat stood up and padded to some herbs, bright yellow flowers. "What's this Lillyflight?" she asked.

_Only two days so far, and she doesn't know what marigold is _she groaned in her thoughts. "It's marigold, I told you yesterday" she meowed, standing up.

"Alright" meowed Dovepaw, springing over to a pile of droopy weeds.

"Waterweed" meowed Lillyflight automatically. "Do you think I'm stupid?" snapped Dovepaw.

_Yes, you are the most stupidest apprentice ever _'No, you just keep forgetting everything I say" she meowed, licking her dark cream fur.

~Line~Line~Line~

Lillyflight headed out of the den, sick of Dovepaw's tireless questions.

She'd cuff her ears hardly if she wasn't very paitent. Scratch that, she _did _cuff her ears hardly. She padded out to get some poppy seeds and escape from Dovepaw.

She padded swiftly into the forest, and she was cornered by Blazeteller. She whimpered as he crept to her. "Hey, a little kittypet has crossed our path" he sneered at her, her pelt growing hotter.

"Go away, Blazeteller. I only came out for poppy seeds, I don't want to fight you" she meowed, her legs shaking.

Blazeteller smiled. "You're so scared. StarClan...make room for her" he meowed. As she looked in the sky for a micro-second, Blazeteller leapt at her and clawed her flanks until they were coated with crimson blood.

"Think you're tough?" he snarled, scratching her back and yowling. Lillyflight's fur was caked in blood. She writhered painfully around and hissed. "Blaze...Dovepaw...Mountain..." she rasped. "Bye for now" he laughed.

As she lay in pain, she heard rustling. "No, Blazeteller..." she rasped, her body feeling weak. It was Jackalstorm, Rockypelt and Snakepaw. "Oh StarClan, Lillyflight" gasped Snakepaw, running to her and licking off the blood.

"Who did this?" asked Rockypelt. "B-b-bl-l-la-a-az-z-z-et-t-t..." she croaked. "Blazet...eller. Blazeteller. I knew that mouse-brained idiot was here" hissed Rockypelt. Jackalstorm hoisted the limp body of Lillyflight onto her back.

~Line~Line~Line~

"She doesn't like me, Ivypaw. She hates me. She thinks I'm stupid. I'm just nervous" meowed Dovepaw. Lillyflight had entered the cave and a crowd approached. "Dove..." she rasped. Bearshadow ran to her.

"Lillyflight, don't die" he whispered. Lillyflight smiled. "Do you want me to live in pain, or die without pain?" she asked, stars floating around her. "_Lillyflight..." _meowed a tom. "It's too good, Bearshadow. Tell Dovepaw I'll mentor her in StarClan. I love you" she meowed.

Bearshadow stood there as she muttered the prophecy again. _The mountain's ruler will make the ocean's shell freeze, the slate's heart feel emotion, the blue pelt to read the minds and the owl's heart to lead us into victory. The darkest evening will bring the night and only the magic of four will bring the Clan's to peace once more _she meowed, before giving herself up to the comforting white light.

~Line~Line~Line~

_Lillyflight woke up, startled. She saw Falconfrost staring back at her. "Welcome to StarClan, Lillyflight" he meowed, his fur glittering with shining stars. Lillyflight noticed her pelt was full of lights. "Come on, I must show you something" he meowed. _

_Lillyflight bounded up to him, higher and higher into the stars. The moon was past their reach and at last, the heavens lay upon them. "Look in this pool here" he whispered.  
_

_She dipped her nose in the cold water and a blanket of coldness went through her. Then she felt fear and hope, and she saw visions of battles and blood, then she felt as if danger was lurking in every corner. "Falconfrost..." she gasped, flinging her nose out of the pool.  
_

_Falconfrost smiled. "MountainClan's future will include that, and so will this..." he meowed. A wave of visions clambered over her and she'd suddenly gained the wisdom of all the future and past. "We hae ourselves some very special kits' she purred.  
_

* * *

**Love it? Poor Lilly, she was so nice. What does the prophecy mean? Put your thoughts into your wonderful reviews. ~Marbleclaw  
**


	19. New Hope and Two Deaths

**Welcome. Thank you Larkiey for your review. It's nice to have someone else review (I love you too Foxy). now, it's time for the story. ~Marbleclaw**

**Note: I realised Lillyflight was actually Daisyflight. *faints*. Sorry~Marbleclaw**

* * *

Chapter 19 (eek, near the big 2-0)

Creekpaw's POV

Two long, quiet days without Lillyflight and a medicine cat, Creekpaw was utterly was trying his very hardest for his apprentice to get out of depression, but it was too hard. She usually moped around camp, but she heard something.

_A whisper? I'm like the only cat in the cave _she thought. It was coming from near the entrance of the cave. Creekpaw blended with the dark shadows and crept out, so only her grey ear stuck was a flaming ginger tom, talking to a pretty young she-cat and a fierce looking grey tabby tom.

"Blazeteller, our group is too small. We can't battle them anyway, it'll be too hard for us cats to fight against our old friends" meowed the white hissed. "You just can't see past the end of your pretty, pink nose" he snapped.

"Rose, you're despicable. Too kind. We promote you to Healer, because Blazeteller can't be stuffed healing the weak, injured cats" hissed the grey tabby."Yes, Swift is a good member of the Tribe. We'll go in the cave now. I'm pretty sure the Clan is outside" meowed Blazeteller.

Creekpaw held her breath and ducked down beneath a large boulder. _Lillyflight, Falconfrost, protect me _she suddenly felt warm and smelt Lillyflight, and even seeing the starry she-cat herself.

"Only this pitful creature is in here" snapped Swift. _I'm caught _thought Creekpaw.A sharp tooth hooked through her scruff and she was flung down underneath Blazeteller. She wriggled out and saw the sorrowful look in Rose's eyes.

Blazeteller snarled at her, her veins frozen. "Lillyflight..." she whispered. "Oh, that little medicine cat I killed. Yeah, she was fun" laughed can you laugh about such a thing...you...you...monster" she snapped back, slashing her claws down his muzzle.

Swift fought her, long and hard. Creekpaw felt the taste of her metallic blood and she fought even more. Suddenly, a wave of air went into her as a pure black she-cat crashed into him, knocking him out on the hard, stone floor.

"Mossbreeze" rasped Creekpaw, her eyes lighting up. "I won't let you take the life of another cat, you worthless piece of rat dung" she hissed. "What did you call me?" hissed Blazeteller. Suddenly, Dapplestar, Wolfclaw and the other Clanners padded back in.

"MountainClan, attack' cried Dapplestar, smashing into Blazeteller. Creekpaw scurried around and saw a To-Be staring at her. She leapt at him, but he pinned her down and started clawing her. She hissed and with a leap of courage, she pushed him off and cried, "Fat kittypet."

The to-Be snorted and snarled, before running off. Snakepaw emerged from the depth and smiled at her. "You're a ...great fighter" he meowed, his fur growing hot.

"Thanks, Snakepaw" she meowed, before flicking her tail as the same To-Be approached. The two groups battled until evening, and Rose's limp body was flung to the ground by Swiftpaw, his face lit up.

"Leave, Tribe, or more cats of your kind will be killed" cried Swiftpaw. "Stupid app..." snapped Swift, who was rising below him. Ivypaw slashed his face and he fell to the ground, dead. "Already, one more. Go" hissed Swiftpaw.

Blazeteller snarled and left, with his Tribe. Dapplestar didn't see Moonshadow's glowing red eyes in him as he spoke. She thought it was his courage and bravery, not an evil cat making him do evil things.

"Creekpaw, Ivypaw and Swiftpaw, please come up Highrock" announced Dapplestar. Creekpaw padded out with Ivypaw and smiled. _I'm going to be a warrior _she thought excitedly. "Creekpaw, do you wish to become a warrior of MountainClan, protecting it with you life?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"I do" meowed Creekpaw. "Oakstripe, do you think that Creekpaw has trained hard enough to become a warrior?" she meowed down to her mentor. "Absolutly, she bashed up Swiftpaw at training a quarter moon ago without even blinking" meowed Oakstripe.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, your warrior name will be Creekpelt." After Creekpelt, Ivylight and Swifttail got their warrior names, they were chanted amongst the Clan, and their old mentors padded down to collect them.

"Good work Creekpaw...pelt" meowed Oakstripe, teasing her. "I'm a warrior now, Oakstripe" she meowed cheerfully. Dovepaw and Snakepaw ran to her, Swifty and Ivylight. "Swifty, do we have to call you by your warrior name now?" asked Snakepaw.

"Yes, Swifty is an apprentice-only joke" he meowed, raising his head proudly. Dovepaw laughed. "Alright, alright. See ya" meowed Snakepaw, melting back into the crowds.

"We'll sit together in a row, okay?" meowed Ivylight, sitting in the middle of the cave entrance. "Let's just hope Blazeteller doesn't come back. I sure told him that. I killed two of his warriors" meowed Swifttail.

"Is that something to be proud of? It's against the warrior code, you know" meowed Creekpelt. "Yeah, yeah, victory is more important then the silly warrior code junk" he meowed. He closed his eyes and sat, something the two she-cat struggled to do.

* * *

After a night of fighting off a fox, _quietly, _Oakstripe, Eaglefeather and Badgerfoot collected their former apprentices. "What'll we do for our first warrior mission?" asked Ivylight. "We could, go hunting for eagles" suggested Creekpelt.

"I suppose. I had something else in mind" meowed Swiftpaw.., his eyes growing a deep blood red.

* * *

**See? That summary is so magical, it can tell you what happens in the story. What, that's what it's used for? ~Marbleclaw  
**


	20. Her Spirit Guide

**Foxy~I was planning to do something to Creekpelt. Come near me, and I'll unleash...the rabid ninja squirrel army on you.**

**Foxy~Thanks for your reviews. They make my day :D  
**

* * *

Alligances/Spirit Guides (read the story to see why)

Leader: Dapplestar/Mousefur

Deputy: Wolfclaw/Greystripe

Medicine Cat: Dovepaw/Leafpool

Warriors

Jackalstorm/Hollyleaf

Rockypelt/Silverstream

Cranefeather/Oakheart

Eaglefeather/Whitestorm

Oakstripe/Cloudtail

Mossbreeze/Dovewing

Badgerfoot/Brackenfur

Bearshadow/Thornclaw

Shiningpelt/Sandstorm

Creekpelt/Bluestar

Ivylight/Ivypool

Swifttail/Moonshadow

Apprentices

Snakepaw/Breezepelt

Redpaw/Firestar

Bugpaw/Jayfeather

Lionpaw/Ashfur

Rainpaw/Squirrelflight

Queens

Hollypool/Sorreltail

Eveningpelt/Mapleshade

Kits

Fallenkit/Snowkit

Squirrelkit/Mosskit

Fernkit/ Blossomkit

Elders

Dawnflight/Dappletail

Duskheart/One-eye

Chapter 20 *dances*

Ivylight's POV

"No, Swifttail you dork" snapped Ivylight, her eyes blazing. "Why not? If we kill Blazeteller, then we'll become heros" meowed Swifttail, his eyes brightening. Creekpelt shrugged. "I don't know. I'll be with Ivylight most of the way. You can if you want" she meowed, her eyes twinkling.

"Did you see how Viper attacked me?" hissed Ivylight. "I killed two cats, do you think I know I'm doing?" snapped Swifttail, his eyes growing redder and redder. "Cut it out Swift_y_' hissed Creekpelt. "Be quiet. I'll do it myself" hissed Swifttail before running out.

"Swifttail" sighed Ivylight. Every cat knew that Ivylight and Swifttail were mates, as apprentices in the forest usually. Ivylight sunk her claws in the ground. "I wish that Swifttail, wasn't so _stubborn_" she sighed again, her head hanging low.

Creekpelt smiled warmly at her. "It's okay. We'll go and see Dovepaw and Lillyflight. Well, I think Dovey said she was coming from StarClan today" meowed Creekpelt, her tail flicking as she felt the pelt of Swifttail beside her.

He purred evily. "I murdered a kit. Proud, Ivylight" he snarled. Ivylight hissed. "No" she meowed, turning away from Swifttail. "Why are you so unimpressed? I love you so much, and you repay me b hating me. Why Ivylight, why?" he meowed.

"You are oblivious to the facts" mumbled Creekpelt under her breath. "Creeky, can you please leave? I must chat with Swifty" she meowed. Creekpelt nearly sighed a breath of utter relief.

As she scampered away, Swifttail licked her all over. "I love you" he whispered, closing his eyes. "Do you?" Ivylight purred.

"Of course, Swifttail, I love you more then MountainClan itself" she meowed, her eyes widening. "Why are you so evil?" she asked, her eyes shimmering. "Moonshadow.." whispered Swifttail. "Moonwhat" repeated Ivylight.

"Moonshadow. She's going to guide me to greatness, she said" he replied.

Ivylight looked appaulled to Swifttail's reply. "Remember Brokenstar and Tigerstar. The legends Wolfclaw told us" she meowed. "Yeah.." meowed Swifttail, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

"Don't you get it? Moonshadow was _their _spirit guide. Mine's a she-cat called Ivypool, and she always guides me" she meowed. Swifttail looked shocked. "I-I-I didn't know every cat has a spirit guide" he meowed softly.

Ivylight sighed. "Of course they do. Creekpelt's is Bluestar, an ancient ThunderClan leader, and Dovepaw's is Leafpool, a brave medicine cat who broke the warrior code for love and gave up her job so she could become a warrior in her punishment. They're family. Moonshadow's not' she meowed, her eyes sorrowful.

_Relax Ivylight. Will anything honestly bad happen to you? _whispered Ivypool, her voice frozen. "I'm going to see Dovepaw, okay?" she whimpered. "Don't be scared, I'm sorry" meowed Swifttail. Ivylight ran, remembering the day when they were apprentices.

_There's too many bad memories in your mind, Ivylight. Clear them out _ordered Ivypool. "I can't" meowed Ivylight. She noticed Shiningpelt walking towards her. "I need to go, sorry" whispered Ivylight.

Shiningpelt looked at Ivylight, confused, but she ignored it. "I'm going to the forest to hunt, want to come?" asked the white warrior. Ivylight looked heisitant but she nodded. "Alright" she replied. Shiningpelt padded off and kept taking glances at Ivylight.

"Although you're younger then me" she started, her eyes glimmering. "You look like my mother" she finished. "She was killed by BloodClanners when we lived as rouges in the city" she meowed, catching a mouse Ivylight was eyeing at.

"My parents disappeared from me. I was adopted by a Tribe queen, became a To-Be and ran away to MountainClan" meowed Ivylight. She didn't mind telling other cats about her past, but her present was harder.

"Do you have other family?" asked Shiningpelt after Ivylight expertly caught a large hawk. "My sister. She got killed by a badger though" she meowed. "Her name was...River that Freezes on Ice, or River. She was my best friend until she died.' she meowed.

_Your present is more important _whispered Ivypool. Ivylight hissed. Shiningpelt smiled at her. "Don't worry, I miss prey sometimes as well"

* * *

**Good morning, or night or evening or mid-day, depending on where you live. I like the idea of having spirit guides to guide you through and give you advice. There's a clue in the Alligances that tell you who could possibly be the tradior. ~Marbleclaw  
**


	21. Flames in Time

**Hello loyal readers. Hello Foxy, who is my favourite review IN THE WORLD! I'm pretty sure everyone just wants to hear the story because of my rambling, so I'll leave it be~Marbleclaw.**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Warriors, and if I did, I'd ban all disclaimers because they have no purpose whatso ever.  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

Swifttail's POV

The black and white tom padded around in circles. Scars raced down his flank, blood dripping from his teeth. The dark brown tabby spirit quide looked at him and laughed. "You are a worthy warrior of MountainClan" she hissed, slapping his flank with unsheathed claws.

Swifttail panted and looked at Moonshadow with narrowed eyes. The night sky was teaming with flying ravens and cries of the other cats who lived in the Dark Forest.

Moonshadow walked around him. "You know..I could help you become leader" she meowed slyly. Thunder crashed around him and the clouds covered the black moon. Lightning surrounded to two cats, and Moonshadow snarled at the rain.

"Come on Swifttail" she snapped, still looking at the pouring rain. They headed towards the darkest, foggiest part of the forest. A ray of rare, silver moonlight shone them. Moonshadow ducked away into the shade.

She padded futher, and Swifttail padded after her slowly. After a while, the rain stopped dripping on the thick layer of leaves and twigs in the high trees and moonlight revealed a large ring of stones.

Each stone had a simple pattern on it. There were nine stones, Swifttail counted. Moonshadow appeared from the forest and threw a starry, plump mouse at him. "There" she hissed, dropping her sparrow on the the ground.

_Can she ever talk without hissing, snarling or snapping? _he thought. Moonshadow shot a look at him and frowned. "Come here" she demanded, flicking her tail to and fro. Swifttail jumped to her and sat roughly on the hard, muddy ground.

He took a closer look at the stones. On the largest one was a piece of... rock? "Slate" she meowed. "In the shape of a heart" he meowed with her. They looked at each other and bared their teeth.

Below it was a carving of the sky. "And it's blue, like in your living world" she meowed. Swifttail stared at the dark indigo sky and sighed. _Maybe Moonshadow might be angry because of her past? _he questioned himself in his mind.

Below the sky was an owl with a heart shape on its chest. Lastly was a shell, usually found washed up on the shore of the river near his home, the cave. "They're your future" she whispered, closing her eyes as a strong wind whipped their fur.

The carvings on the largest stones shone brightly. "Goodbye" snarled Moonshadow. In a flash of blinding sunlight, Moonshadow was gone and Swifttail was back in his den. Ivylight purred. "You're awake now, let's go hunting" she meowed.

Swifttail yawned. _I'll show her some awsome battle moves I learnt last night _he thought. _We'll finally be alone _he thought again. As Swifttail and Ivylight came out, Wolfclaw rushed to them. "Take Lionpaw out hunting with you..._please._ He's so annoying right now" he pleaded.

Ivylight looked thoughtful. _Please say no, please say no _he thought. 'Alright" she meowed. A golden tabby tom bounded out from behind Wolfclaw and jumped on Swifttail. Wolfclaw and Ivylight laughed.

Swifttail really didn't see the point, but he chuckled anyway. "Let's go" whispered Ivylight, swishing her tail back and forth. Swifttail struggled to not look into Ivylight's dreamy eyes, so he turned to Lionpaw and cuffed his ears.

"Hurry up" he hissed, dragging his tail along the ground. Lionpaw pounced on it and twisted Swifttail over. "For StarClan's sakes, become a good warrior. You are a nine-moon old apprentice, now act like one" he hissed, snapping his tail from Lionpaw's claws.

Lionpaw padded faster. "I'm not scared of anything, or you. You're just a bully" whined Lionpaw. Suddenly, the stupid golden apprentice fell down the freezing cold waterfall. _For StarClan's sakes, this apprentice doesn't go to the Dark Forest _he thought angrily.

Ivylight looked down, trying not to get her black fur wet. "Are you okay?" she called. "Y-y-yes-s-s-s, j-j-jus-s-t-t-t v-v-v-er-r-y c-c-c-old-d-d" he stuttered. Swifttail padded downwards and saw him tangled in some lake plants.

"Idiot, you could've been killed" snapped Swifttail, leaping into the bone-chilling waters to rescue the golden apprentice. "S-s-o-r-ry" he meowed. Swifttail hauled him up onto the muddy ground and stared at him.

"No more fooling around. You're lucky Mossbreeze is such a kind mentor, or I would've had you..." "Swifttail" inturrupted Ivylight, her voice tinged with worry. "It's okay, Lionpaw will fall into the river again" he snapped. _You're turning in me Swifttail _meowed the voice of Moonshadow. "I am not" snarled Swifttail. _Yes I am _meowed a voice in the back of his head.

"FIRE!" hissed Ivylight, diving into the river. "Where?" asked the two toms together. "Behind you" shouted Ivylight. Swifttail sighed and stared behind him. He immediately coughed heavily. "Come on, jump in!" cried Ivylight. Lionpaw jumped and swam to the middle where Ivylight was.

Swifttail leapt in, where Lionpaw was freezing in the shady, shallow bit. "I can't swim" he cried to Ivylight and Lionpaw. "Try" hissed Ivylight. _You can't resist it. You won't die, because I'll protect you _meowed Moonshadow slyly.

Swifttail swam down and let his breath be carried away by the freezing water. He ignored Ivylight's sorrowful cries, but warm tears flooded from his eyes.

_He arrived safely, but wet and cold, in the Dark Forest. He noticed Moonshadow padding towards him. "Why can't there be some warmth?" he snapped. Moonshadow laughed. "Only the toughed cats come to the Dark Forest, mousebrain" she meowed._

_Swifttail deeply doubted that, but he nodded anyway. Moonshadow yawned. "So, are you going to take me back now?" he asked. Moonshadow shook her head. "You see, your body is being taken to Dovepaw now. Your spirit version, which is you now, needs to recover. When you're warm and dry and feel better, tell me and I'll send you back" she meowed.  
_

_Swifttail shuffled around. "Then why can't I go somewhere warm?" he asked. Moonshadow shrugged. "You can go to that tall pine tree and back ten times if you want, that can make you drier" she offered. Swifttail nodded.  
_

_He started to feel dizzy and his paws felt heavy. Well, he thought, I'm going to the real world now. He stopped and shut his eyes at the pain that erupted him. It was like the raging fire, but then it felt wet, and cold...  
_

* * *

**Like it? I know you did. Swifttail is an interesting character, so I'm going to make him the POV again in the next chapter~Marbleclaw, the real forgotten warrior.  
**


	22. Blood and Borage

**'ello. I thought you'd be here, today! So, Swifty isn't dead (thank StarClan) so you just have to put with him for umm the rest of the series (6 books hopefully)~Marbleclaw**

**Note: 20,000 WORDS! *jumps up and down*. Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, if I did, I'd make everyone read Warriors and like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

Swifttail's POV

"Hello" rasped the tom. All he remembered was freezing cold water, Moonshadow and running until he fainted. The smell of poppy seeds and comfrey awoke him from his gentle sleep. He saw Dovepaw placing some lavender and feverfew on him.

"You're awake" she exclaimed, shoving a moss ball full of water at him. "Have a drink. You have a bit of a cold from that cold water. Lucky Ivylight and Lionpaw got you out before you...you" she meowed.

"Died" meowed Swifttail, licking up the cool droplets of water off. He coughed and looked at Dovepaw. "How long has it been?" he asked. "Only two sun movements (hours)" she meowed, placing a mixture of this and that on his scars.

Dovepaw smiled. "There. Keep away from the waterfall and you may have to stay with me for a couple of days, just to keep you safe" she meowed. "Okay" he meowed. "Ivylight has aching joints from the cold, so you can chat to her" she meowed, padding to a pile of cobwebs.

Swifttail limped to Ivylight and sniffed as his nose got blocked. Ivylight's knees and upper joints were covered with a mixture of burdock root and daisy leaves. "Are you okay?" asked Ivylight as soon as she set sight on Swifttail.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been better" he replied, putting himself on a nest next to Ivylight. Ivylight purred. "I'm glad you're okay" she whispered, licking Swifttail's ear. Suddenly, the cry of 'Attack' flooded the cave.

"Oh no, not again" hissed Swifttail. Dovepaw padded to them quickly. "Stay there" she warned. She padded across to a pile of marigold and bristled her fur as the To-be, Viper, that attack Ivylight padded in. As he swished his tail, herbs and berries rolled out. Dovepaw took the first advantage and clawed his flank. Dovepaw seemed okay for a moment. Viper bit her tail and she yowled, a pile of poppy seeds rolling under their paws. Viper pounced and Dovepaw rolled out from underneath him, snarling fiercely as she slashed his muzzle. Suddenly, Viper pounced on her and his claw was inches away from her throat when Swifttail leapt from his nest and slammed Viper into the wall. Viper yowled as he aimed for Swifttail's head. Swifttail ducked and did a backflip, claw unsheathed, hitting his exposed underbelly. Viper had blood flowing from him and he stumbled out, dead.

Dovepaw and Ivylight gasped when Swifttail turned around. His eyes were blood red. His claws were long and sharp, and he seemed bigger then usual. He hissed and Moonshadow slipped out of him. Swifttail shrugged.

"What are you looking at?" he meowed. He looked behind him and groaned. "Cobwebs aren't that surprising." Ivylight shook her head. "Did Dovepaw just see what I saw?" she asked the light grey apprentice.

"I think" she meowed, her eyes wide. "Who are you really?" asked Ivylight. "Me" replied Swifttail. "No cat has glowing red eyes" meowed Dovepaw, her eyes blinking quickly. "Moonshadow has when she's fighting or angry" he replied.

"Moonshadow is taking you over Swifttail. Fight her out of your body" meowed Ivylight, her eyes filled with worry. "Relax. She's pretty laid-back for a Dark Forest cat. Many are just like 'kill, kill, fight, fight, blood, gore, power, destruction." She can't care less" snapped back Swifttail.

_I cannot believe you are actually standing up for me against your friends _meowed Moonshadow. _I can't believe it either _thought Swifttail. Dovepaw shrugged and shoved some light blue flowers with leaves in his mouth.

"Take those borage leaves to Eveningpelt. Her milk's been running low" ordered Dovepaw, crushing up some herbs in a poltuice. Swifttail padded out and went across the cave. Blood was split everywhere.

The limp body of Mossbreeze was being carried out by Lionpaw. "Are you okay?" asked Swifttail, his eyes brimming with tears. "She was a brave warrior" he replied, staring at his paws. Swifttail continued with sorrow into the nursery where Eveningpelt sat, unharmed.

"Hi Swittwail" squeaked Fallenkit. "Hello Fallenkit, where are your sisters?" he asked. Eveningpelt took the borage leaves and made him sit down. "You know, maybe Blazeteller isn't so bad after all" meowed Eveningpelt.

"I'm listening" meowed Swifttail, ignoring the three she-kit's bugging.

* * *

**Like it? I know you did. So, 20,000 words, close to my goal of 60,000 words. You guys can help me. ~Marbleclaw.  
**


	23. Brambles and Kits

**If you are bored waiting for the next chapter, read Amelia Bright's 'Bloodied Sky' or any of xXPantheraXx's stories. They're amazing just like all my reviewers~Marbleclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do sadly not own Warriors, if I did, they'd be forced to eat Italian food(my favourite) instead of rats and birds.  
**

* * *

Chapter 23

Dovepaw's POV

1 moon later

Dovepaw stared at the cave with wide eyes. She hissed as a cold puddle trickled on her light grey paws. The starry form of Lillyflight looked at Dovepaw. "Are you ready to receive your medicine cat name?" the starry she-cat whispered.

"I suppose" mumbled Dovepaw. "Your nose, in the pool. I'l get you soon" uttered Lillyflight, melting into the dark shadows. Dovepaw closed her eyes and ignored everything around her as she fell into a deep slumber.

_When Dovepaw woke up, she saw Falconfrost, Mossbreeze and Lillyflight. "Hi Dovepaw" meowed Falconfrost, her old mentor looking at her proudly. "You've taken on a different path. You are a warrior, you fight sicknesses and let cats live" meowed Mossbreeze._

_"Dovepaw, do wish to become a medicine cat, turning your back on fighting and help save the cat's injuries" she meowed. "I do" whispered Dovepaw. "Then by the powers of StarClan, your medicine cat name will be Dovefeather" she cried.  
_

_"Dovefeather, Dovefeather, Dovefeather" cried the crowd gathering below them. "Go, you need your rest" she ushered to her. Dovefeather nodded and hurried out, into the cave and back to her idle body.  
_

"So, Dovepaw, what's your medicine cat name?" asked Creekpelt, her eyes shining. "Dovefeather" she meowed. "Well, Dovefeather, there's some bad news back at camp. A huge greencough epidemic hit the Clan. They need you" she meowed.

"But..." stuttered Dovefeather. She ran into the medicine cat den to find that a strange tom had wandered in. "Get out of my den, you fox-hearted rouge" she hissed.

The cat turned her and his eyes shone. "Do you want your Clan to live?" he asked, quickly fixing up Oakstripe. "Well, tell me before" she snapped. The loner rolled his eyes and looked at Oakstripe. "Get out of my sight" he demanded.

Oakstripe obviously didn't like him, so he snarled. The loner sighed. "I try my best" he whispered. "I'm Dovefeather, and you are?" she asked. "I'm Bramble" he replied. "Well, Bramble, would you like to become a medicine cat with me?" she meowed.

Bramble shrugged. "If you want me to" he replied, hissing loudly for the next cat to come. "Don't be so _hostile_' she snapped. Bramble snorted and treated Wolfclaw firmly. "Who is he, Dovefeather. Get him out now" he snapped.

Bramble growled. "Be quiet, I'm only helping you" he snapped, pushing Wolfclaw to the side. Dovefeather rolled her eyes and looked at Dapplestar. The leader, unlike her usual self, was looking frail and pale.

She made a crushed mixture of feverfew and lavendar and added a tiny bit of honey to disguise the taste. Dapplestar sneezed and ate it, groaning as it went down her sore throat. Her breathing was raspy and she looked extremely weak.

"Dapplestar...Dapplestar" she meowed. The leader's eyes glazed over and a single cough came from her. Dovefeather felt angry and she raked her claws down Bramble. "Oi, what did I do?" he snapped.

"She's...dead" she whispered. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Suddenly, Dapplestar sneezed and she looked at Dovefeather. "I've already lost a life" she meowed. "But...you were dead. And what do you mean...lose a life? she asked.

"Leaders receive nine lives from StarClan and the name 'star'. I was originally Dapplebird, but I was changed by our ancestors" she explained. Bramble smiled. "I wish to join MountainClan as a medicine cat" he meowed.

Dapplestar shrugged. "Alright. Bramble, your medicine cat name will be Brambletail" she declared. "Cool" meowed Brambletail. As the rest of the day continued past, Dovefeather felt as if Brambletail had become a tad less grumpy as he progressed during the day as MountainClan's second medicine cat.

At early evening, Swifttail came to her. "Can you check Ivylight for me? She's been growing bigger lately and I'm worried that she's eating too much" he meowed worriedly.

The medicine cat's faces lit up. "Bring in Ivylight" Brambletail meowed excitedly. Swifttail brought in the she-cat and Dovefeather raced to the she-cat and felt her belly.

"Oh Ivylight, you're excpecting kits" she meowed. "Honestly" asked Ivylight, her face confused. "Yes, that's excellent. Tell Swifttail straight away" meowed Dovefeather, pushing her out of the medicine den.

She swore the cave was echoing with the new parent's excited cries. Brambletail yawned. "I'd better go to sleep. I'm extremely tired" he meowed, closing his eyes and snuggling up in his newly made moss nest.

Dovefeather smiled. She closed her own eyes and soon blackness overcame the she-cat and she slept peacefully.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about how long that chapter took. I'm creating a story called 'Moonshadow' and you can guess what it's about. Happy reading~Marbleclaw.  
**


	24. Foxes and Tunnels

**I'm sure I'll post the chapters faster. Now, Ivylight is pretty cool, but she's going to have a litter each book. Hard to believe, but it's pretty important to the plotline, so yeah. Umm...anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I wrote it and if you did, please REVIEW! Thanks~Marbleclaw**

**Disclaimer: I might own Warriors, but if I did, there would be less forbidden love :x  
**

* * *

Chapter 24

Creekpelt's POV

Like most of the other cats, she was stuck in the medicine cat den. She wasn't sick, Dovefeather had made sure of that, but she had to dig tunnels with Mossbreeze and Swifttail. Swifttail dug in another tunnel while Ivylight watched and the two other she-cats worked hard in the rocky part.

"This tunnel will obviously lead into the cave wall" panted Mossbreeze, shoving a pile of rocks and dirt near the entrance. Creekpelt nodded. "Too right" she puffed, scraping her long claws against a pointy stone.

"Ow" she gasped, rubbing her bleeding claw with her soft pads. "Has it torn off?" asked Ivylight who'd escaped from Swifttail. "No, I hope" she meowed. _No, just a bit of blood _she thought. She continued digging and she decided to go downwards, where the softer soil was.

"Okay" meowed Mossbreeze, digging quickly into the dark under-ground soil. Creekpelt looked Ivylight and padded from the cave to the queen. "When are the kits coming?" she asked.

Ivylight purred happily. "Half a moon hopefully" she whispered. The blue-grey she-cat , Cranefeather rushed in and panted 'Foxes'.

Mossbreeze looked up at Cranefeather. "We're the only cats well enough to fight, and Swiftail" she exclaimed. Ivylight unsheath her claws and hissed.

" I'll fight with you" she declared. " What's going on?" snapped Swifttail. Mossbreeze explained to Swiftttail and he nodded.

"Alright, but be careful Ivylight" mowed Swifttail. The she-cat nodded and raced out.

Creekpelt saw at least eight russet foxes and she raced to the largest one. She slashed her claws over the fox's muzzle and it yowled.

It returned Creekpelt's blow with a large bite in her flank. She hissed and bit it's legs and as it was distracted she scratched his neck and blood flowed from the wound.

The wound in her legthrobbed with pain and she snarled. The fox turned tail and ran towards Swifttail, who was fighting a small male fox. Creekpelt ran to his side and helped the Tom.

She felt sore, and her body was flowing with blood. She sighed and felt a bright light around her. The scent of Lillyflight surrounded her.

She didn't want to die, but she fell to the ground and let StarClan take her to the sparkling lights in the night sky.


	25. Drying Water and A Captured Spirit

**It's been so long since I've visited the world of MountainClan and Dapplestar. I'm ready to go into Brambletail. And don't worry she's...**

* * *

"Not dead" meowed a tom. Brambletail smiled. "Creekpelt, are you okay?" asked Ivylight. Creekpelt rolled over. "Yeah" she purred, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. "Am I in StarClan?" she asked quietly. "No, you're in the medicine cat den. Brambletail and Dovefeather saved your life" meowed Swifttail.

Creekpelt awoke, and she noticed the figures standing around her. "Thank StarClan" she meowed. Brambletail nodded. "Just stay in here for a quarter-moon and you'll be okay. The foxes _**have been driven**_ out, if you were wondering" he meowed, padding out of the den.

The day was bright and sunny, and he loved it. The fresh winds, the shadows walking into the cave, the sudden feeling of coldness and the cave turning dark..._what!_ The cave was black, except for a small part of sunlight in a crack through the roof. In the spotlight were four cats.

Wolfclaw unsheathed his claws and padded to them stubbonly. "Who are you?" he growled. The four cats looked at him and crouched down. Suddenly, a dark wave crashed over the four cats. They leapt at invisible attackers. Suddenly, one of the two toms turn into a large owl.

Then, a beautiful sunset erupted, and all the cats outside shivered, as though someone was brushing pelts. Then, a star approached, dappled with silver light. Dapplestar watched as it changed from a bird to a star, nearly every five seconds. Then, the oldest she-cat made the cave a light slate, and they were heart-shaped.

Suddenly, it stopped...and everything went quiet. Wolfclaw bounded up to Brambletail. 'What was that?" he asked. Brambletail shrugged. "You're the deputy" he meowed, turning to Creekpelt. "Okay" asked Dovefeather. Creekpelt leapt up. "Yeah" she purred. Ivylight smiled. "I'd better go" she meowed.

Brambletail shrugged. "If you want to" he meowed. Ivylight smiled and was guided by Swifttail to the nursery. He turned to Dovefeather, who was talking to Creekpelt. "Dovefeather, can you take care of things for a few minutes while I get some fresh air?" he asked the light grey she-cat. Dovefeather smiled.

"Yes. Anything specific you want done, Brambletail?" she asked. He nodded and flicked his tail to the low pile of cobwebs. "Collect some from Dapplestar's den. The tunnels that lead to random places always have them" he meowed. "Can Creekpelt stay on her own?" asked Dovefeather. "Yes, she's a grown warrior, she'll be fine" he meowed.

Creekpelt nodded. Dovefeather and Brambletail padded out of the den and they bid farewell as they headed their opposite ways. "Mornin' Brambletail" meowed Oakstripe, his eyes narrowing. "Where are you off too?" he asked again. "I could ask you the same question. Goodbye" he meowed.

Once outside, Brambletail breathed in heavily and found a strong scent of some nice herbs around the waterfall. Climbing down the damp cliff and standing next to the river, he noticed some water reeds. He waded into the shallow water and snagged a few in his teeth. The river was calm today, so he decided to lay back and let the river take him.

The surface he was floating on was warm from the large sunlight rays. He had already collected lots of nettle leaves and poppy seeds when he realised the sun was setting. He yawned and and padded in the shallow waters back to the shoreline. He stopped. He turned around and stared into the river.

_Oh StarClan, it's drying up. Just when our Clan needs it most _he thought. He looked at the waterfall with hope, but it too was running dry, and only dirty, muddy water was running down. He ran inside, dropped the herbs at the entrance of his den and ran to Dapplestar's den.

Dapplestar was awake, and smiled warmly at Brambletail. "Hello, Brambletail. What do you need on his warm evening?" she asked. "Nothing. The river's drying up. I was collecting herbs and I noticed when I swam in and out of the river, it was getting shallower and muddier everytime" he meowed.

Dapplestar nodded. "The waterfall will supply fresh water" she meowed. "No it won't. I saw the waterfall" he meowed. Dapplestar pricked her ears up. "I can see and hear it Brambletail" she meowed. "It has dirty, muddy, un-drinkable water. The only fresh water would be the one on top of this cave and that's not the freshwater we're looking for. It'd be at least a day's travel to get freshwater, and a day to get back" he meowed.

Dapplestar nodded. "I can smell the polluted water. We'll send some fit warriors to fetch lots of water in mossballs for our Clan' she meowed. "I also smelt the Tribe and Blazingteller close by the cave" he meowed. "I'll send two apprentices and two warriors, is what I was going to say. The rest can stay and protect our cave" she meowed.

The tom nodded. "They really want their cave back" he meowed. Dapplestar blinked and her eyes were full of weird sorrow. "Do you know what it's like, being kicked out of your old home? One that you have lived in for many years, only to have it taken from you by foreign Clanners who were un-experienced and scared" she meowed sadly.

Brambletail nodded. "I do" he meowed. 'Dismissed. Round up some cats to fetch some water tonight" she meowed. "Alright" called Brambletail. "Oh, and have you seen Dovefeather?" he asked. "Yes. She was looking for cobwebs. She hasn't come back though" she meowed. Brambletail nodded.

_She's always getting herself lost. Even in herself sometimes _he thought, letting out an amused purr. He went inside and saw the dim shadow of Creekpelt sleeping. "Goodnight" he whispered. He put the water weed, the nettle leaves and the poppy seeds in three neat piles and headed out again.

He padded into the apprentice den. Lionpaw and Rainpaw were the only two inside. "Can you give me a favour? Go up to the top of the cave and travel until you find freshwater. Then collect it in mossballs and head back straight away" he meowed. Rainpaw stared at him. "By ourselves" she meowed.

"No Rainpaw. With two warriors to keep an eye on you" he meowed. Lionpaw smiled. "It'll be an adventure Rainpaw. Come on" he meowed to his sister. "Yes, it will be _sort of _like an adventure. I suppose I can make it along. If Redpaw doesn't know" she meowed. Lionpaw laughed. "He won't" he purred.

Bearshadow and Swifttail padded up behind him. "We can go" meowed Bearshadow. Swifttail nodded. "We'll keep an eye on the troublemakers" he meowed. Rainpaw and Lionpaw sighed and leapt out excitedly. "Be careful and listen to the warriors. Lionpaw.." he called out to the leaving cats.

"And collect any herbs you can find" cried Brambletail. "Alright" came a muffled voice. Brambletail nodded triumphantly and headed back to his den. Creekpelt was still sleeping. He wondered where Dovefeather was. A brewing worry was in his stomach, butterflies that would pour out of his jaws any second now.

_Relax, Dovefeather's a trained medicine cat. She can be a long time. It means more cobwebs _he thought. He layed down and fell into an unsettled sleep.

_When he awoke, stars surrounded him. He was dreaming again. It always happened when he was nervous about something. Suddenly, it grew strangely and the forest grew dark and misty. Then, a tom appeared. He was a long furred grey tom, and he smelt of herbs. "Welcome Brambletail. I'm your spirit guide, Featherwhisker" he meowed. "Featherwhisker. The medicine cat who worked to his death" he meowed. He shuddered, wondering what would happen if he worked to death._

_Featherwhisker nodded sadly. "I was a great medicine cat. But the Clans forgot me, a long time ago. Anyway, I'll watch over you. Dovefeather is not in MountainClan. She was captured by..._

* * *

**Suspense, cliffhanger, trick to keep you reading on. I bet you can tell who captured her, and they'll go on another quest to find her. I'll post the chapter tommorrow hopefully.**


	26. Twice a Fight and a Missing Night

**Hello! I left you with suspense, and I can tell you, Foxy, that you answer is...**

* * *

"Right" hissed a voice. Dovefeather heard the harsh voice and thought it was Wolfclaw telling off Fallenkit, Fernkit and Squirrelkit off for playing outside the nursery.

Peeping out, she realised that she was in a meadow. One with a dark forest close by. She shivered. One second she was scouring for cobwebs, the next, she's in this foreign territory.

She turned around and sighed as a warm breeze fluffed up her fur. Suddenly, a ginger tom flung her out of the small hollow she was sleeping in. Landing with a _huff _she licked her fur clean quickly and stared viciously at her attack. _Oh StarClan, it's Blazeteller _she thought, eyes wide with horror.

The tom chuckled. "Oh sweet Dovefeather. You are a charmer" he purred, sitting down.

"However, you are important. I have not completed my revenge. You have been captured. When your Clanmates come to rescue you, they'll be slaughtered. If not, I'll kill you" he hissed. Dovefeather's eyes looked up in terror.

"B-b-lazeteller, you _know _they'll come for me" she whispered, her eyes going wide. Blazeteller chuckled and slashed his tail on the ground, unsheathing his claws as soon as he noticed Dapplestar crying, "Attack.' "No" screeched Dovefeather. Blazeteller bowled over Dapplestar and they looked like they were locked by their ferocious eyes and sharp fangs.

Dovefeather stood up and then was pinned down by a Tribe she-cat, her eyes fierce. It was the small cream cat, Rose

. She dove underneath her, and taking advantage, Dovefeather risked her shoulder bone by twisted around and clawing her ear. She was surprised how, she, the medicine cat apprentice, was a decent fighter. She did do at least two moons of basic training.

She unsheathed her claws after licking off the blood and managed to scrape Rose's flank before snapping the she-cat's tail with her teeth.

With a jerk, Rose slashed her shoulder and she ran off. Then, a fierce-looking cream tabby stalked close to her, without Dovefeather realising. This was _her _Tribe, she was young here, grew up in a fine, cave world she loved, not here.

Suddenly, sharp claws dug into her side and she swerved around, her eyes gleaming with frustration as Kestrel clawed her sore shoulders. She tore herself out, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach and slashed her opponent's face, feeling flesh and something else she couldn't see.

Kestrel was groaning with horror and when she looked at her claw, her vision blurred. _I tore out her...eye _she thought, gulping as the angry she-cat, horrid-looking, went to her throat.

She slid around to the back and slashed it. Dovefeather's breath was held as she felt cool water around her head, and everything, everything...

* * *

"Dovefeather" cried, a voice, hauling the medicine cat apprentice up. Brambletail was shaking her.

"What are you doing?' she asked him, looking around to find herself in the medicine den with herbs and cobwebs everywhere. "You put a good fight" he grumbled, lifting up her scarred throat and gently placing some marigold on it.

"Feel any better?" asked the dark brown tom, swishing his long tail. "Everything" she purred, relaxing and wanting to curl up and sleep. "Well, you're lucky" he groaned, the gentle breathing of Creekpelt making her lift her head.

Creekpelt and Ivylight were sleeping, and they looked as beat up as her.

"We didn't win, did we?" she meowed, her eyes going wide. "No, of course not. They recruited several rouges and kittypets and it was too much" he meowed, pulling Swifttail up to a nest.

"Ivylight..." whispered Dovefeather. The she-cat looked up. "Yes" she asked. "Your kits?" she meowed, her gaze drifting to her belly.

"Oh, they aren't due for ages" she chuckled, lying back down. Swifttail purred. Dovefeather watched as Wolfclaw stepped in with some mossballs of water.

'Here" he meowed, handing some to the five cats. Lapping it up, Dovefeather slowly went up and winced. Her left shoulder was killing her.

"Oh, you've hurt your shoulder bad, Dovefeather. The only herb that can heal it is thyme" he meowed.

"What, I can't wait that long. I have medicine cat stuff to do" she snapped, licking it. "No, thyme as in the herb. Just chew it up and it should work a charm. But just walk around for a day and at evening, you can come and..." he meowed, his words broken off by a call from Dapplestar.

"I wonder what she wants" snapped Brambletail, heading out and sitting next to Dovefeather. Three bodies scampered up to meet Dapplestar. _Eveningpelt's kits. It's been six moons already _she thought.

No cat really paid attention until it was time to choose the mentors. "Fallenpaw's mentor shall be...Swifttail." The injured warrior limped out of the medicine den and touched noses with her.

"I'll mentor you the best I can" he promised, stepping down with Fallenpaw. "Squirrelpaw, your mentor shall be Jackalstorm" she meowed. The ginger she-cat touched noses and headed down.

"Fernpaw, your mentor shall be Rockypelt" she announced. The grey warrior dipped her head and touched noses, and padded down. Squirrelpaw's eyes faintly twinkled as she noticed Bugpaw pass by.

Creekpelt sighed. "I remember when Jackelstorm mentored me" she purred, nodding at Squirrelpaw happily.

Dovefeather headed in after a quick 'congratulations' and watched as Swifttail went out, chatting with Fallenpaw happily.

Suddenly, a frantic-looking Cranefeather rushed in and knocked over Brambletail and a couple piles of poppy seeds. "Eveningpelt is missing" he snapped, ignoring the sour words Brambletail was lecturing him about.

"What" snapped Ivylight, looking up. "The last time I saw her..." her voice trailed off as she remembered, "was when she went off talking with Blazeteller." _Blazeteller _thought Dovefeather, struggling not to hiss out his name.

"We'll look for her tommorrow" promised Dapplestar, who was creeping up behind him. "Thank you so much" he purred, padding out and calling, 'Eveningpelt.'

* * *

**Enjoy? I know it takes a while to write this, but I must correct stuff a lot and such. Hope you enjoy-marbleclaw**


End file.
